Eternal Bond
by thought hemorrhage
Summary: <html><head></head>It was another year in Smash High and the two smartest students - Marth and Ike - fight for the highest rank in the school. The two rivals continue to battle it out for the very best when their lives take a turn by a simple game of truth or dare...</html>
1. Prologue

Hello, peeps. I'm finally back, for like what - after two or three years? *applauds*  
>After reading some Marth and Ike fan fiction on this site, I felt like writing one about them too, so here it is. XD<br>Actually, I was inspired by** PalindromeIsntOne**'s story entitled **Artistic Licence**, you see. I even wrote a journal entry about it. *grins* You guys should read it! I give it a five star rating.  
>Oh yeah, one thing... I appreciate constructive criticisms, but don't be too harsh, hm?<p>

**SSBB's not mine.**

* * *

><p>A figure made its way through a huge crowd, pushing excited students in the process.<p>

"Can you kindly move out of the way, dipshit?"

It was a boy who had short blue hair and a slim body which could be mistaken as a girl's. He had those sparkling demanding eyes the color of the brightest sky. He wore his uniform in a proper way, his polo buttoned up and his tie neatly tied around his collar. His slender arms hung on his sides as he tried to squish his way from between two male students. Once he arrived to the very front, he quickly looked up at the monitor screen in eagerness.

_"Marth Lowell, Rank #1."_

His mouth curved into a smile just seeing his name right beside the number one. He dragged his eyes down to see who ranked next after him.

_"Ike Greil, Rank #2._

Just then, a guy emerged from the pack of students, wanting to see the results of the final exam. He had dark blue hair as blue as the deepest sea. He was also tall and fit for his age. His uniform wasn't as proper as the other boy's, for his tie hung loosely around his unfixed collar. For some reason he always had this green headband wrapped around his head. His blue eyes looked very alive and playful as he took a look at the monitor screen. To his dismay, he saw his name – _again _– beside the number two. His fists clenched in rage. He obviously knew who was first. He didn't even need to look up to know who it is. He felt his insides start to boil. He slowly turned his head to the left, his eye twitching involuntarily. "You…"

The boy he was eyeing at stared back at him in complete arrogance. He couldn't help but cross his arms in pride. He felt great. Victorious. The best. "Well?"  
>"Well what?" the other male answered back. His mixed emotions were swirling inside him.<br>"I won again. See, I told you. Victory really is on my side."  
>"Shut up, moron. You just got lucky this time… again."<p>

The boy with folded arms rolled his eyes in impatience. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Think what you want to think, say what you want to say. All I know is that I'm the real winner."

The guy with the headband couldn't stand him anymore. He was too much already. His temperature rose greatly, ready to pour out his anger. The students who were watching the fight fest between the two could feel the guy's temper rise, so they backed away for fear of getting involved. They knew what was going to happen next. They all watched in silence when the big male student walked up to his rival. He looked him in the eye and wore the most threatening look he could ever give.

"You'll only get to celebrate your victory now, princess. Brace yourself for next year, because I will be the one who'll take your crown and throne away for sure. Got that?"

The smaller boy didn't feel threatened at all; instead, he bravely walked up to him and raised his chin. "Yeah right. I'll be gladly waiting for your next downfall. Let's see if you'll actually do better next year, twerp."  
>The bigger boy fumed and pointed at him in total annoyance. "You - ! I swear I'll drag you down to the depths of hell. I will, I seriously will. Never forget that!"<br>The feminine-looking boy just stared at the person in front of him, feeling bored all at once. "Mmhmm. Sure. Right, Ike Greil."

Upon hearing his name he flinched, kind of taken aback. Oh man, the students were enjoying this. He turned his back from the victorious boy and stomped off in defeat. Well, not in total defeat, but… He stopped and turned around. "Remember my words, Marth Lowell. I will drag you to rank two!"  
>The boy yawned in amusement. "Okay, Steamed Tofu. Got it."<br>"Fried Dumpling! And shut up with the Steamed Tofu, goddammit!"  
>He stuck his tongue out at him. "No way! You shut up, Steamed Tofu!"<br>"No, you shut up, Fried Dumpling!"

The teachers who had been watching them the whole time shook their heads in dismay.  
>Oh no. Here we go again.<p>

* * *

><p>You'll make my day if you review and subscribe. :)<p> 


	2. Rivals Collide

**SSBB's not mine.**

* * *

><p>Ike walked up the steep hill in a slow pace, the sun's rays shining brightly on him. He held his school bag behind him as he breathed in the cool air. In the distance, he could make out the school's building and dormitory as he walked. It was another new year in Smash High, a very unusual school where different kinds of mortals – and immortals – study in.<p>

"Hey Ike, wait up!"

A male student called out to him from behind. He was running towards Ike, panting as he went. He was an elf with long sharp ears and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a green pointy hat around as always. Ike turned around to see the closest friend he ever had.

"Ah, Link, my good friend!"

Once Link caught up to him, they high fived and shook hands in that, you know, manly way.

"Holy crap dude, have you been working out or something? I can see a lot of muscles here and there," said Link as he poked Ike's arms in fascination.

Ike pushed his hand away and laughed. "Well, kind of. Is it that noticeable?"

Link wore that are-you-f-ing-kidding-me face. "No freaking duh. Anyways, how have you been?"

Ike let out a sigh. "Well, you know, the usual. How about you? What's up?" He faced his elven friend.

"The sky?" joked Link, his finger pointing upwards. Ike raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Haha, how funny."

Link shook his head. "No seriously, man. I've been feeling kind of light-headed the past few days."

They were already nearing the school's gate which was jam-packed with lots of students trying to enter the school grounds.

"Why do you say so?" asked Ike.

"Well… you see…" Link lowered his voice to a whisper and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Once he was sure there was no one in hearing distance, he continued. "I've been thinking about that popular girl in school who walks around in dresses."

Ike muffled a laugh. "You serious? Zelda?"

"Shh!" Link snapped at him. "Lower your voice, will ya? And yes, I think I do like her." Link returned to his normal loud voice. "You better keep quiet about what I've just told you. If I knew you have, I swear I'll…" Ike raised his hands in innocence.

"Hey, I'm a good guy. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Besides, I'm your best friend, Link. Why would I even do such a thing?" Link laughed.

"Ah, you're right. Okay. I put my trust in you, Ike." They both grinned and met knuckles with each other. They finally reached the gate when a Mercedes Benz pulled off to a stop right in front of them. The driver stepped out of the grand car and opened the passenger's car door. Ike stiffened as he watched the person from the passenger's side walk out in elegance. Link felt his best friend tense beside him. He facepalmed in dismay. Oh God, no.

The moment Marth stepped out of the car, squeals of his fangirls sounded across the campus. He smiled and placed a strand of his blue hair behind his ear, all the more making the girls squeal in delight. He walked towards the gate and slowly turned his head to face his childhood rival, Ike Greil. He smiled ever so sweetly but Ike didn't move a bit. He knew that behind that innocent smile there was a demon ready to rip his brains out.

"We meet again, Ike Greil," spoke Marth in a formal tone of voice. Ike didn't budge. "Have you moved on with your loss, or is the thought of your failure last year still replaying in your mind?"

Now Ike did move. He cringed just remembering his name ranked second. "Shut up, princess. We're not yet done with this." Princess was a nickname Ike had been calling Marth ever since, and for some reason, he was strangely used to it. Marth flipped his hair (if possible) and grinned devilishly.

"Right. We'll see, Steamed Tofu."  
>"Don't. Even. Start."<br>"Steamed Tofu."  
>"SHUT UP!"<p>

Ike was about to ram into Marth when Link held him back in time. "Hey, hey, easy, Ike! You wouldn't want to go to the Principal's Office on the very first day of school, wouldn't you?" Link worriedly said.

"Even if it means risking my life going to the Principal's Office, I ain't going anywhere once I beat the shit out of this moronic bastard." Marth flinched in utter disgust of the vulgar words coming from Ike. "Watch your language, filthy mercenary." He faced Link and forced a smile.

"Please, Link, take him away before I report him to the Principal."

Gasps of frightened students who had been watching them the whole time moved away while some were escaping from the scene. Link nodded his head vigorously and dragged Ike away from his rival. "Come on, Ike! I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

Ike let himself be dragged away by Link while he glared at Marth icily. Marth avoided his gaze and went on to get his school stuff. Link, who had been dragging Ike behind him, halted and faced his ever-so-competitive friend. "Ike, don't get yourself into trouble. I don't want you being condemned to death by the Principal, you know." Ike heaved out a sigh and came back to his senses. "Sorry, Link. And thanks for caring." He turned and treaded towards the school building in absentmindedness. Link just shook his head in disapproval.

"Aish, that Ike… he should control his temper, seriously."


	3. Distorted Thoughts

How is it so far? Is it worth reading? If it is, then please review and subscribe! (Not to be pushy or anything...)

Let me tell you guys something. My friend **Kyuuketsuki** dreamt about them and it was based on **PalindromeIsntOne**'s story **Artistic Licence**. It was kind of different, though. The scene was wherein Ike was painting a portrait of Marth, but instead in his home, it was in Marth's place, so you could see those Magnolia walls here and there. *laughs* She said there was a calm and "holy" atmosphere to it. Everything was perfect; the lighting, the curtains, the wind, even the Magnolia walls. She also told me that there was a time when Ike went over to Marth and placed his hand on the side of his face, then Marth smiled and Ike went back to painting.

It's so unfair, I want to dream about them too. HAHA

**SSBB ain't mine yo.**

* * *

><p>Marth fumbled with his luggage as he took out his belongings onto his new bed. Okay, I guess you wouldn't call it his new bed, since he'd been staying in the same dormitory for the past few years, so let's just say he's transferred to a new room. He took out his hygiene kit and placed it somewhere safe in the bathroom. He was about to take out his clothes when someone knocked on the door, making him jump in surprise.<p>

"Who is it?" he asked curiously as he walked towards the door.  
>"Um… uh… Pit…" came a soft angelic voice from behind the door. Marth, who wasn't very fond of knowing who his classmates were, opened the door. A young angel wearing a white garment around his small body stood in front of him, his luggage in his hands. He was looking at Marth shyly, feeling nervous all at once. Marth raised his eyebrow.<br>"What do you need?"  
>Pit raised his head. "Um… I'm your new roommate…"<br>Marth flushed, forgetting about the whole roommate thingo. "Oh right, sorry. Please do come in." Marth moved out of the way so as Pit could enter the room. "Your bed's over there."  
>His new roommate nodded, embarrassed to say anything. <em>Oh God, he's so quiet. He really is an angel,<em> thought Marth. "Don't be so timid, okay? I don't bite, I promise."  
>Pit faced him, confusion written all over his face. "O-Okay..."<br>Marth smiled and suddenly remembered his impoliteness. "Ah, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name's Marth Lowell, but you can just call me God – err, I mean, Marth." He held out his hand, waiting for the angel to shake his hand.  
>"I-I'm Pit…" He shook Marth's hand and they both smiled.<br>"It's nice to meet you, Pit. Looking forward to be good friends."

Marth and Pit walked together to their new class, their topic on StarCraft. They are both avid fans of the game, and they found out their common interest when Pit pulled out a StarCraft CD from his bag. They continued to talk about the game when Ike and Meta Knight appeared across them, walking briskly. Marth saw Pit's face reddening at the sight of Meta Knight – or was it _Ike? _– treading towards their way. Ike had a grim expression plastered on his face as he walked with Meta Knight who in turn was grim-looking, too. Well, hadn't he always looked like that? Once he and Pit arrived at their classroom, Ike caught a glimpse of them and came up to the two. He wore a big grin as he walked towards them. Wait, was he grinning at _him?_

"Hey, long time no see, buddy!" Ike punched Pit's arm playfully, knowing that the angel was sensitive and all that. Oh, so he wasn't grinning at him. Marth felt a wave of disappointment hit him, but he quickly washed it away. _Wh-what the heck? Why would he feel disappointed?_ He looked at Pit, his blush a deeper shade of red.

"How have you been, Pit?"  
>"F-Fine…"<br>"N'aww, still as shy as ever, eh? You're so adorable, you." Ike laughed and pinched Pit's cheek gently. He entered the classroom Marth and Pit were suppose to go in while Meta Knight followed behind him. Marth, who was still watching Pit blush here and there, nudged him.  
>"Earth to Pit, can you hear me?" Pit snapped out of his trance and looked at Marth. "Why do you look so red, Pit?"<br>Pit looked down. "N-Nothing." He entered the classroom in a hurry, wanting to hide his tomato-looking face. Marth sighed.  
>"What's up with that kid?"<p>

"I'm gonna be your teacher for Physical Fitness, Endurance and Strength Training, and all that shit! Call me Captain Falcon, aight? See ya later, peeps!" Their new teacher gave a salute and jumped out the window and on board his hot car. He waved goodbye and zoomed somewhere far away. The students in the classroom all wore amused expressions on their faces.

"I will be your teacher for the subjects Strategies and Logics. The name's Snake. If any of you will be late for my class, I'll beat you up. Second offense, I'll blow you up. Third offense, you're headed straight to the Principal's Office. Got that?"  
>The threatened students nodded in unison. "Good. I will be leaving now."<br>He jumped out of the window and took out his helipad, flying away to a far place. The class remained silent for ten seconds when the noise returned.

"My name is King Dedede, but you may call me Sir Dedede. I will be your teacher for Algebra and Physics."  
>The teacher ended his session and walked towards the door. Once he walked into the doorway, his whole body got stuck. He tried to squish his way out, but he didn't budge, so he asked his students to help him.<p>

"Oh my, I'm stuck! Can two students please help push me out of here?"

Within milliseconds, Ike and Marth stood up from their seats at the same time, wanting to get the teacher's attention. They both glared at each other, a sudden cold aura drifting around the room.

"Sit down, Marth, let me handle this."  
>"No, you sit down. I can do it on my own."<br>"No you can't."  
>"Yes I can."<br>"No you can't."  
>"Yes I ca—"<br>"Oh, for Pete's sake, can the two of you just get me out of this damned doorway already?"

The two glanced at their pissed off teacher and back at each other.  
>"Shut up and quit arguing with me. Besides, I won last time, so I should be doing this. Now sit down and watch me."<p>

Ike folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Fine, princess. Let's see if a thin body like yours is capable of pushing one big teacher outta there."

Marth flinched and threw Ike a cold glare. He took a deep breath and pushed the huge duck with all his might, but Sir Dedede was still there, unable to move. Marth rolled up his sleeves and pushed him again, but he still didn't move. For the last time, he gave it all he got, but his force wasn't enough. King Dedede stared at him in annoyance.  
>"I told you, I need two students here, you idiot. Why don't you call that guy you were quarreling with awhile ago so that both of you can get me out of here?"<p>

Marth clenched his fists in anger and faced his rival who was wearing a smug smile on his face.  
>"See what I told you? You're frail body can't handle it."<p>

Muffled laughter sounded across the classroom, making Marth flush in embarrassment. He totally lost it there. He watched as Ike walked up to the door, taking big strides. He looked Ike up and down. It was the second time he looked at Ike like that. He was still the same as before, though. Unlike him, he wore his uniform in a tattered manner. As always, his tie hung loosely around his never-fixed collar and, of course, his unforgettable and infamous green headband, but something else caught his attention. There was something new in Ike's style of wearing his uniform, and that was his polo unbuttoned halfway, revealing his… well-defined muscles. Marth blushed pink at the sight of his chest. It was _amazing_. He wanted to trace those lines…  
>Marth shook his head. <em>Wh-what the hell was he thinking? Marth, get a hold of yourself! <em>He wore an icy glare and looked at Ike with venomous eyes. Ike's smug smile was still on his _handsome_ face. Marth stopped breathing. _Handsome face?_ He tried to stand straight, feeling himself waver.

"Move out of the way, princess. Let me help our poor teacher who's been stuck here _for awhile._"

Marth's jaw tightened as he moved to give Ike some space. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Ike rolled up his sleeves, exposing more muscles. Marth felt his face redden as he turned away to face another direction._ Those muscles! Had he been working out lately?_ He saw Ike push King Dedede without any effort and miraculously, the stuck duck was finally free. Ike brought his arms to his sides and grinned widely.

"You're out now, Sir Dedede."  
>The grateful teacher shook hands with Ike. "Oh, thank you, my son. You're quite strong! Oh my, would you look at those muscles? What could I have been without your help?"<br>Ike shook his head, trying to hide his self-satisfaction. "Nah, it was nothing. Anytime, sir."  
>King Dedede waved goodbye to him as he was out of sight. Just then, the school bell rung loudly, vibrating through the walls of the classroom.<p>

"Ah, classes are finally over!"  
>"Time for a break! Who's up for fish and chips?"<br>"Me!"  
>"Me too!"<br>"Hey, wait up!"

Students bombarded the hallways, many of them heading to the cafeteria. Ike turned around to face his not-so-fit foe.

"Well?" he asked teasingly.  
>"Well what?" snapped Marth. Ike let out a guffaw.<br>"You gotta work out more to have enough force to push a heavy teacher, you know. See ya later, princess. Adieu." He winked at Marth and left, trailing behind Meta Knight. Marth stood there in place, embarrassed that Ike had pushed their teacher all by himself without his any help at all.

* * *

><p>OHOHOHO, MARTH. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NOW. *smirks*<p> 


	4. Chicken Hungry Fool

I'm surprised to know that there are people out there who still read Marth/Ike fan fiction. Glad to know that I'm not the only one!  
>Please do continue to support the couple! Weehooo<p>

Thank you to those who reviewed and subscribed to my story! It means a lot, really. :)  
>I'm touched to also know that some people have already included this fan fic of mine in their Favorite Stories list and me in their Favorite Authors list! I... I don't know what to say. I feel very grateful enough. :'D<p>

My friend **Kyuuketsuki** is finally on this site! Her pen name is **silentthought**, please warmly welcome her!

**SSBB ain't mine, yo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ike headed to the canteen with Meta Knight in front of him. He stared at the little round blue ball with wings and rubbed his chin in thought. He never talked to this guy. Well, he did know his name, had heard of him, but he never tried talking to him. Ever. So Ike decided to strike up a conversation with him, but he had to think of a topic…<p>

"Hey, Meta Knight."  
>The masked creature halted and turned around upon hearing his name. Ike didn't know what to say.<p>

"Uh… yo… ahaha." He scratched the back of his head while Meta Knight watched him with wary eyes. _You stupid idiot! Think of something to talk about, Ike! He's looking at you like you're some weirdo or something._

"Uh, why don't we go to the cafeteria together?" he suggested.

There was a minute of silence when Meta Knight finally nodded. He stood there unmoving while Ike just stared at him. For the very first time, he saw Meta Knight wear an impatient face. He didn't understand why, but he eventually did.

"Oh. OH. S-SORRY." He ran to Meta Knight's side and started walking together, Ike feeling embarrassed all at once. Why hadn't he understood that? Wasn't he the second – no, one of the smartest students in the school? He facepalmed and continued to walk with the ever-so-silent… being.

Marth still stood there, unable to move. Pit, who was watching him for afar, cautiously walked up to him.

"Uh… are you okay?" He rested his hand on Marth's shoulder when Marth pushed it away, making Pit move away in surprise. Marth, who didn't know what he was doing, faced the innocent angel and immediately apologized.

"S-Sorry Pit, I… I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, really."  
>Pit nodded, accepting Marth's apology and understanding his situation.<br>"You… you should go. I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Marth said as he walked out of the classroom.  
>"Wh-where are you going?" asked the curious seraph.<br>"I'm going to go to the dorm. I brought my own packed food." Pit ran to him.  
>"I'm also heading there, I brought snacks too…" Marth smiled. "I see. Let's go together then." Pit in turn smiled back while they walked off to the room they shared.<p>

Ike wore a blowfish face as he stared at the cafeteria food. He glanced at Meta Knight in boredom.  
>"Hey, I have a question, and it's gonna be really random."<br>Meta Knight looked at him. "Can I call you Meta instead? Meta Knight's too long… no offense."  
>Meta Knight nodded his head and went back to choosing his own meal.<br>"Um… what are you getting?"  
>Meta Knight pointed at the chicken lollipops in front of him. Ike grinned in amusement. This guy isn't so bad after all.<br>"Chicken lollipops? So you love 'em, huh?"  
>At some point, he thought he saw Meta Knight smile. "Coolio. Chicken lollipops are one of my faves too," Ike said while he nudged his blue friend. He laughed and asked for six chicken lollipops when someone draped an arm around his shoulder.<p>

"Ikey Mikey, I finally found you!"

Link sounded so happy that Ike turned around in confusion.  
>"Wait a minute." Ike stretched Link's face in uncertainty, receiving a punch on his arm.<br>"Hey, quit it!" Link laughed. Ike raised his eyebrow. "Tell me what happened."  
>Link softly snickered and brought his voice as low as possible. "Zelda's in my class. Not only that, but also her twin."<br>"And so?"  
>Link just grinned. "Nothing. I just find it great. The person whom I love the most is in my class~"<p>

Ike let out a loud laugh when he felt someone tap him. He turned around to see Meta Knight holding a tray with three chicken lollipops looking at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Link, this is my new roommate, Meta Knight. Meta Knight, this is my best-est friend, Link."  
>Link did a two-finger salute. "Yo. It's nice to meet you… Meta Knight."<br>Meta Knight just gave a nod at him and walked away, searching for a nice table to eat on.

"Wow, that dude's really silent…"  
>Ike chuckled. "He sure is."<br>Link faced him in curiosity. "Has he ever spoken a word to you?"  
>His friend shook his head. "Nope, not yet. But I bet he will soon."<br>The cafeteria lady handed Ike his tray while he thanked her. "How about you? What are you getting?"  
>His elven friend waved his hand. "Nah, I ain't eating. Maybe next time."<br>Ike shrugged. "If you say so…"

They both headed to the table where Meta Knight was eating on. They sat down across each other while Ike started eating his food, one mouthful of chicken at a time. He was enjoying his beloved meal when Link pulled his headband with such force that he moved forward.

"What the f—! What the hell was that for, man?"  
>"Shh!" Link hissed. "There she is, my gorgeous future wife~" he exclaimed excitedly as Ike turned to where Link was facing. He saw an elven girl with her ninja twin walking to a table, holding a croissant wrapped in fine paper. She was eating it gracefully like a princess.<p>

"She eats like a princess," blurted Ike out loud.  
>"Well, duh. She <em>is<em> a princess, dumbass."  
>Ike let out a whistle. "So that's why she's got such fine dresses." Ike, suddenly feeling uninterested with the whole Zelda thing, turned back to his food. He gulped down his fourth chicken lollipop and watched his lovestruck friend observing his crush eating a freaking croissant while eating one of his chicken lollipops. He rolled his eyes and finished his fifth chicken lollipop, considering the fact that his friend ate one.<p>

Dreams, dreams, dreams.

* * *

><p>Link's a nuthead. *shakes head* Oh well.<p>

The next chapter shall showcase lots of drama, so be prepared to cry a pool of tears! HAHA okay or maybe not..


	5. Revelations

Spread the Marth/Ike love to your friends and say no to Marth/Roy!  
>loljk it's okay if you ship them but never forget to make Ike and Marth your first HAHA<p>

**SSBB ain't mine yo.**

* * *

><p>Pit bit into his tuna sandwich while he watched Marth eat his Caesar salad with grace. <em>He looks like a prince…<em>  
>Pit took another bite when Ike entered his mind. He turned rosy pink as he thought about Ike, the person whom he has fancied for years…<p>

"So, did you make that tuna sandwich on your own?" Marth asked as he pierced a piece of lettuce with his fork, interrupting Pit's train of thought. Pit scowled a bit, but he answered Marth's question anyways.  
>"Err, no, my mom made it. She loves to do things for me, actually. She really likes taking care of me, even though I can do things on my own…"<p>

Marth chuckled amusingly. "Ah, I see. How nice of your mom…" He trailed off, feeling weak all of a sudden. He gripped his fork strongly while his whole body trembled. Pit, sensing that his roommate was shaking, looked at him worriedly.

"Marth? Are you okay? Why are you trembling?" He patted Marth's back, trying to comfort him, but Marth didn't need any of that at all. He never felt comforted with just pats and okays. He could feel his eyes water, his fingers shaking…

"Marth? Is everything alright?"  
>"No, nothing's alright! Nothing was ever alright in the first place!" He yelled, suddenly feeling guilty for shouting at Pit. Shock was written all over Pit's face as Marth put his head in his hands. Tears quickly streamed down his cheeks while he started sobbing softly. Pit, who didn't know what was happening, looked around the room nervously. He wasn't good at comforting people…<p>

"Marth? Wh-why are you crying?" He rubbed his crying roommate's back comfortingly.  
>"This… This is the first time I've ever cried in front of a schoolmate," Marth spoke between sobs then laughed. "Oh well, you won't tell anyone, won't you?"<br>Pit tilted his head. "Tell what?"  
>Marth managed to wear a sarcastic smile. "That you have seen my weak side? That you have seen the smartest student in school cry over some stupid thing?"<br>Pit shook his head and wore a sad expression on his face. "What stupid thing?"

Marth looked down and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "Well, you see, I live alone at my place… my parents divorced, my dad got another woman and my mom passed away many years ago. My sister is living abroad, but I can't seem to contact her anymore. She's got her own family to attend to, so I guess she's too busy to call me and tell me how everything's going on over there…" Marth sniffed while Pit handed him a tissue to blow into.

Pit felt very sad for what he was undergoing right now. He could feel the awful depression within Marth's heart. He felt bad for mentioning his mother awhile ago. He couldn't believe Marth could hold all those dreadful feelings in and pretend like everything's okay. He totally believed in Marth's capabilities and dreams. He knew from the bottom of his heart that Marth wasn't just the intelligent and competitive student everyone saw him to be. Inside, there was something else. There was a lonely, appalling side to him. He was sure of that. _Well, hadn't he just seen it now?_ He couldn't help but circle his arms around Marth and hug him with all sincerity. He felt terrible and hurt even though he wasn't in Marth's situation.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Pit spread his blanket and straightened it on his bed. He looked over at Marth who was inside the bathroom. He continued to fix his bed when Marth came out after two minutes. He glanced at the person whom he never expected to experience such sadness.<p>

"Are you feeling okay now?" asked Pit anxiously.  
>Marth smiled and nodded. "Mhmm. Thanks for hearing me out awhile ago… I appreciate it, really."<br>Pit smiled, glad to be of help. "You're welcome."

They both lay down on their beds while Marth switched off the lampshade, the room turning dark all at once. There was a moment of silence when Marth broke it.

"Um, Pit?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I have a question…"  
>Pit shuffled on his bed. "Uh… what is it?"<br>"It's about Ike…"  
>Pit stopped breathing. <em>Is he going to ask him why he blushed awhile ago after seeing him?<em>  
>"Actually, I'm just curious to know… do you <em>like<em> him, by any chance?"  
>Pit blushed and lifted the covers up to his chin. Good thing it's dark in the room, Marth wouldn't be able to see his tomato face right now.<br>"Uh…" Pit wasn't sure if he should tell him the truth, but Marth did confess to him about his life…  
>"You won't tell anyone?"<br>"I promise," Marth vowed.  
>Pit drew in a deep breath. "Y-Yes, I <em>do <em>like him." He expected Marth to make fun of him, but he didn't.  
>"Wh-why aren't you laughing?" he asked out loud.<br>"Why would I?" asked Marth curiously.  
>Pit turned red. "Well… y-you know… I'm a guy, and he's a guy too… wouldn't you think it's weird?"<br>Marth chuckled softly. "No, not at all."  
>Pit, unexpected with his answer, slowly curved his mouth into a smile. He was glad someone actually understood him.<br>"Th-thank you…" he muttered gratefully.  
>"For what?" asked Marth confusingly.<br>"For… for accepting me for who I am…"  
>Marth grinned in the blackness. "No problem, you listened to me awhile ago, so I owe you one after all. Even though you've fallen for the person whom I hate the most…"<p>

Pit gulped, nervous to hear what Marth would say next.

"…I'll let it pass."

Pit never felt so happy in his life.

"Th-thank you so much."  
>"As I've said, no problem."<p>

* * *

><p>Pit has a crush on Ike! ((not surprised lmao))<p> 


	6. Rosy Cheeks and Huge Toothy Grins

Sorry for the long wait, people! I was busy the past few days, so I apologize for the late chapter. I usually post fast... oh well. Enjoy this chapter. :)

I have already passed on the Marth/Ike virus to two of my friends already! They now ship them. *winkwink* Do the same, spread the love!

* * *

><p>Ike strode with Meta Knight to their respective classrooms, yawning and stretching all the way. He had a toothpick in his mouth (for some reason) and played with it in boredom. Once he reached the classroom, he slid the door open and saw the person who he didn't want to see the most: his forever rival, Marth Lowell. He rolled his eyes at such a sight and headed over to his seat which was… one chair away from Marth.<p>

Oh, _great_.

He sat down in an impolite manner with his legs spread open and hands behind his head. He stared at the blackboard, kind of still in slumber land when Marth turned his head to face him in disgust.

"Would you please fix your sitting position? Don't you have any manners _at all__**?**_" he spoke icily with emphasis.

Ike, still in a sleepy mood (which means serious business of total grumpiness), faced the blunette and took the toothpick out of his mouth. "What do you care, **you moron?**"

Pit, who sat in between the two, closed his eyes in fear. _No, he didn't want this to happen. Not here, not now, not with him in between!_

"_You—!_ I said watch your words, you merce—"  
>"<strong>SHUT UP, PRINCESS.<strong> You wouldn't want to mess with me right now. Not when I'm sleepy as shit."  
>"How dare you interrupt me! Oh, I will mess with you alright—"<br>"S-Stop, please!"

Pit was looking down in despair with his eyes closed, not wanting to see the argument.  
>"Please… I… I don't like it when you two are fighting…"<p>

Ike and Marth both looked at him in confusion.  
>"Eh? Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" asked Ike, totally clueless. Marth remained quiet, throwing glares at Ike every once in a while.<p>

"Because…" Pit fidgeted in his seat. "…I'm in between the two of you, so I can't…"

Marth, being insensitive to the angel's feelings, immediately felt guilty.  
>"Oh, oh God, I'm so sorry, Pit, I didn't mean to…" He shot Ike a death glare but his rival ignored it. Ike rested his hand on Pit's shoulder and sighed.<br>"Sorry for causing you trouble, kiddo. Next time this happens, just tap me and I'll automatically stop. Just for you."

Pit turned red after hearing what Ike just said. He quickly brought his head down to the table so his crush wouldn't see him blush like crazy.

"Th-thanks. You can leave me in peace now…" muttered Pit, awkward with the whole situation. Ugh, he couldn't control his emotions. Those beautiful eyes of Ike just hypnotize him._ And his voice…_  
>He shuddered. <em>What was he thinking?<em> He banged his head on his desk repeatedly, making Marth and Ike widen their eyes.

"H-Hey, what's happening to you, Pit?" asked Marth worriedly. Ike bit his lip and slowly let go of the suicidal angel, leaving him in Marth's care instead and placed his feet on top of the table. He wore a blowfish face when their first teacher came in the classroom. Okay, he hadn't really entered yet because it seemed like he was stuck in the doorway again…

"Ah, Sir Dedede!"

Marth stood up in a flash, ready to help their overweight teacher. He started walking to the red-robed duck when he felt a strong hand on his chest, stopping him from going any further. He gazed at the hand and looked up to see Ike smirking at him in a playful manner. He flushed a little at Ike's hand that was on his chest and tried to wear a pissed-off face.

"Sit down, princess. I'm the teacher's pet now," said Ike teasingly.  
>Marth wrinkled his eyebrows at him. The burly male just grinned and did a peace sign as he treaded towards King Dedede. The teacher's face lightened up once he saw the man who helped him yesterday.<p>

"Ah, my son! Ike, isn't it?"  
>Ike nodded and held his teacher's hand… or <em>was<em> it a hand?

"Okay, imma get you outta here, sir."  
>In one swift motion, he pulled King Dedede free from the doorway and wore his attractive smile. "Ayt, there ya go. You fine, sir?"<br>The grateful duck shook Ike's hand vigorously as his way of thanks. "Oh, thank you thank you. Let's start the class now, shall we?"

Ike wore a smug smile on his face and obediently went back to his seat. Marth, who had been watching him, narrowed his eyes at Ike.

"Where did you get all that strength?" he asked curiously.  
>Ike just shrugged. "I dunno. Why do you wanna know?"<p>

Marth got taken aback and turned red. He passed a hand over his face and shook his head.

"No particular reason. I just wanted to know. Is it bad to ask?"  
>Ike let out the air from his lungs. "It's none of your business anyway."<br>Marth, embarrassed, looked down. "…r-right."

Ike glanced at the blue-haired man whose head was down and faced front front while Pit admired his seatmate who he has been crushing on for years and smiled.

_He's got strong arms… he's truly admirable._ He continued to gaze at Ike when their eyes met. Pit stopped moving and stared at Ike which felt like forever when Ike smiled.

"Hm? What you looking at, Pit?"  
>Pit felt his face redden so he turned away.<p>

"N-Nothing. It's just that… your hair is nice today."  
>"Really?" Ike patted the top of his head and sifted his hair in a smooth way. "Haha, thanks.<p>

Pit turned even redder at the sight of Ike brushing up his hair when he realized that Marth had been looking at him. He didn't know what to say but Marth probably had something like this in mind: _My lips are completely sealed shut, Pit. Don't worry, no one will know about it._  
>Pit understood Marth's message and slightly nodded. <em>Thank you.<em>_  
><em>Marth winked gracefully (even he can wink gracefully?) and listened to today's lesson from King Dedede. Ugh, algebra. Pit totally sucked at anything that involved equations and problem solving.

* * *

><p>I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter but I will finish it as soon as possible!<p> 


	7. Royal Gathering

HELLO, I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED TO GIVE YOU THIS NEW CHAPTER OF **Eternal Bond** (finally!)  
>I apologize for the super duper late update but I promise I will update soon!<p>

* * *

><p>Marth listened intently to King Dedede's lectures and discussions. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and checked the time: 12:00NN. He sighed and brushed his bangs to the side.<p>

_Ten more minutes and physics will be over._  
>He continued to listen to the lesson when King Dedede gathered his papers.<p>

"Okay class, this is the only time I will be dismissing you early. Please don't be too noisy, for classes are still going on in other classrooms. Do not go out of this room until the bell rings. Understand?"

All the students stood up from their chairs and nodded. "Yes, Sir Dedede. Goodbye and thank you."  
>Sir Dedede smiled and bid a little special farewell to Ike secretly but Marth saw it which made him roll his eyes.<p>

_Yeah, sure, favorite student, I get it._  
>He sat back down on his seat and took out a book from under his chair. He flipped through the thin pages and started reading from where he last stopped. He definitely loved this book. He had finished reading this for how many times – five or six? It was too interesting. He recalled the time he entered his favorite bookstore and saw the blue book. There in silver letters, <em>Sophie's World<em>was engraved on the book cover. He was curious to what the story was about and it was regarding philosophy; the world we live in, our way of life…

He wore a small smile and flipped to the next page when he felt eyes on him. He turned to face Pit who was staring at his book.  
>"What's that all about?" asked the ever-curious angel.<br>Marth held up the book. "This?"  
>Pit nodded, looking like an innocent child.<p>

"Well, it's all about philosophy. You know philosophy?"  
>"Mmhmm. Can I see?"<br>"Sure."

Marth handed his special book over to his seatmate when Ike laid his arms on Pit's desk.  
>"What you reading?" He grabbed the book from Marth's hand and flipped the pages.<br>"HEY! GIVE IT BACK **YOU BASTARD!**"

Marth reached out his hand to get his book back but Ike raised his arm so he couldn't get it from him.

"_Sophie's World_,eh?"

Marth was shorter than Ike by four inches – or was it five? – and they both knew that. Marth didn't want to think about it. He clenched his hand into a fist and kicked Ike's shin hard.

"OW!"

ke let go of _Sophie's World_which sent it falling from his hand. Marth caught it in midair and heaved out a sigh. He turned to glare at the student in front of him who was limping around, clutching his leg in pain.

"What was that for? You could have asked it back nicely, you know! What a moron…"  
>"You're the moron! You stole my book without permission! Good thing it didn't suffer any serious damage…" Marth caressed his book and looked at Pit. "Sorry about that, here you go."<br>He gave it to Pit and faced Ike in annoyance.

"You better not steal that again or I swear I'll kill you."  
>"So what if you'll kill me? What's so special about that book anyways?"<br>Marth looked down. "It just is…"

He sat down and fixed his collar. Ike raised his eyebrow and sat on his chair, his leg still in pain. He started fiddling with his green headband, tying it in different kinds of knots. Pit flipped through the pages of Marth's _Sophie's World_ in curiosity. Marth, with his arms crossed, placed his right leg over the other in elegance. The other students talked softly, talking about how their break was and anything that was up-to-date. After several minutes, the bell finally rang and all the students got up from their seats. They went out of the classroom to the canteen, chatting noisily all the way and laughing once in a while. Together, Ike and Meta Knight walked out silently, heading the same way where the people were going. Pit followed behind them with Marth at his side.

"What's our next subject?"  
>Marth turned to Pit. "If I'm not mistaken, it's Strategies and Logics."<br>Pit pouted. "Oh no. Sir Snake… he's strict, right? His lectures might probably take long…"  
>Marth chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't think it'd be as boring as Sir Dedede's."<p>

"Fish fillet, please."

The cafeteria lady handed Marth his food as he thanked her. "Let's eat over there," pointed out to Pit an empty table.  
>"Okay." They both walked to their designated table when Ike, Link, and Meta Knight were about to take their places too at the same table. Ike and Marth threw each other cold glares when Ike slammed his tray on the table.<p>

"This is our table, sissy. We planned on taking this first before you." He then faced Pit in a sweet manner. "But of course you're welcome here, Pit."  
>The angel blushed and smiled a bit while Marth rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not going to waste my time arguing over a table." He faced Pit. "If you want, you can stay with them. I can just go eat somewhere else."<p>

An arrow of remorse shot through Pit and he shook his head vigorously while Ike scoffed loudly.  
>"Tch. That ignorant…"<br>Link held his friend back while they watched them go. "Cool it, Ike. Don't stress the issue."  
>The angered male bit his lip. "Now he's taking Pit, huh? Right."<p>

The three of them sat down on their table and started eating their meal while Marth and Pit looked for a place to eat. They roamed around the canteen and halted.

"There sure are a lot of people."  
>Marth glanced over at Zelda's table and sighed. "I guess we have to sit at the table where the royalties are."<br>Pit slowly turned his head to look at where Zelda and Sheik were sitting. "B-But…"  
>"It's okay. You just have to act politely."<p>

They went towards the table when the twins took notice of the two. Zelda started whispering to Sheik then turned to face Marth and Pit in a friendly manner.

"Ah, if it isn't Marth and Pit."  
>Marth smiled and bowed a little. "Your Highness."<br>Zelda waved her hand in dismay. "No, please, just address me by my name."  
>Marth bowed again in respect. "I understand. Zelda it is."<br>The elf princess stood up, rested her hand on his shoulder, and lifted his chin gently with her other hand.

"Enough with the formalities. I don't like it when a handsome prince like you bows to a lower royalty like me."  
>Marth widened his eyes in utter shock.<br>_What? How did she know?_

"How did you—" She placed her finger on his lips, shushing him completely.  
>"It's alright, I won't tell anyone. It's something you don't want anyone to know, right? I'll keep it a secret, trust me," Zelda whispered to Marth. Pit looked at them in total confusion. On the other hand, Link was going insane about Zelda placing her finger on Marth's lips.<p>

"OH MY LORD WHY DID SHE PUT HER FINGER ON HIS LIPS ARE THEY LIKE GOING OUT OR SOMETHING?" Link continued to rant while Ike raised his eyebrow at the scene.  
>"Maybe they have a connection…" Link all the more threw a tantrum as Ike watched Zelda remove her finger.<p>

"You are welcome to my table anytime. Please do sit down."  
>Marth, who still cannot recover from Zelda's sudden confession, looked at his surroundings. Mostly everyone was looking at him in bewilderment, making him feel edgy all at once. Zelda took her place beside her twin and urged Marth to take a seat too. The blunette awkwardly sat down in front of the other royalty named Sheik, but he (or was it a she?) didn't like the riches and honors he (or she) was receiving, so he became a trained ninja who was always there for Princess Zelda. Well, according to the students of Smash High who loved to gossip.<p>

"Hello. Sheik." The silent ninja nodded his (or her) head at him. Zelda forked her fish fillet and decided to establish good rapport with the prince.  
>"It's nice that you sat here with us, Marth." She looked up and saw Pit who was still standing and looking at them nervously.<br>"Oh, Pit! Please take a seat. Don't be shy, hm?" The seraph did what she said and laid down his tray.

"Um, I-I'm Pit…"  
>"Aww, aren't you adorable!"<p>

Zelda giggled and gave him her sweetest smile. She spoke to him about everyday life when Marth decided to strike up a conversation with Sheik.

"So um. Sheik." The ninja swiftly looked up at the sound of his (or her?) name. _How ninja-like… wait, he (OR SHE)__is__a ninja. FAIL._  
>"Aren't you eating?" he asked. Zelda suddenly butt in and answered instead.<p>

"He doesn't eat in public. He only eats in the dorm alone."  
><em>So he's a male…<em> Now he realized that he was the first person to know his real gender! Marth felt worried though.  
>"Don't you get hungry in the middle of class?"<br>He shook his head. Zelda explained more about his way of living.

"He trained himself in not eating for more than ten hours. He successfully has gotten used to it and usually eats once a day."  
>Marth extremely felt guilty for having to eat such delicious food in front of him.<br>"I'm sorry." He looked down while Zelda smiled.  
>"He says it's okay. He can manage the hunger, and he also says that he's in good condition, so you need not worry."<br>Marth glanced up at Sheik. "You sure?" The ninja nodded. Before Marth headed on to eat his food, he halted and gathered his thoughts for a moment.

"Wait a moment… I didn't hear you talk." He faced Zelda when she laughed, the sound of wind chimes.  
>"That would be a little secret between the two of us siblings."<br>Marth, still curious, nodded his head anyway.  
>"Okaay."<p>

* * *

><p>um. woah. Marth's a prince. Totally not surprised. HAHA.<br>Wait 'til you know more about his life!

Do any of you guys know **Sophie's World**? It's a really beautiful novel, I tell ya. Though I haven't finished it yet.. huhu.


	8. Run Like Hell

Behold, I give you chapitre seven ! *applause*  
>It may seem a bit late, but hey, at least I updated it, right ? XD<br>Have fun reading the new chap, gaise. I hope it`s worth reading..  
>Thank you to those who subscribed ! Continue to support <strong>Eternal Bond <strong>! woot woot~

* * *

><p>Marth neatly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and shoved it in his back pocket. He silently thanked for the food and went back to his conversation with Zelda. "I see. That's really amazing." Zelda giggled. "Yes it is." Marth glanced at his watch. "Mm, what does the time say?" asked the elf princess. Marth looked at her and replied. "12:54." She nodded and decided to start another topic. "Have you had Sir Snake already?" Marth then remembered about their teacher's strict instructions. "Speaking of him, he's going to be our next teacher." Upon hearing this, Zelda widened her eyes. "You have to go back to your classroom now. And I mean <strong>NOW<strong>." Marth was kind of surprised with her sudden emphasis on now but he didn't question her; he nodded his head and faced Pit. "Let's hurry, Pit. I think Sir Snake starts the lesson early." "Really?" "I think so. Let's go." They both stood up and took their trays with them.

_Awhile ago_

Ike sucked the remaining juice in the small carton and threw it in a trash bin far away from them which successfully went in. Link punched his muscular arm in awe. "Whoa dude, how did you do that?" Meta Knight nodded, also wanting to know how he got it in. Ike just shrugged. "I… think you just have to have good accuracy? Eh, I don't know, really." "Ahhh…" Link said in fascination. He got his empty juice carton and threw it but it barely touched the trash bin. He looked down in frustration. "Am I the only one who sucks at everything?" Ike laughed and patted his best friend's back. "Nah, that's okay. I know you'll improve." Meta Knight wanted to try it too. He finished his juice and threw it at the bin where Ike threw his. It nearly didn't shoot, but it fell in. "Good job," Ike complimented. "Thank you," Meta Knight said in a low voice. Link and Ike looked at each other in shock. "D-Did he just talk?" stuttered Link. "I have no idea." They looked at the masked creature. "Your voice… it's actually low! That's so cool!" Link stared at him while Ike grinned. "I didn't expect it to be _that_ low. But hey, that's cool." Meta Knight bowed a little for getting so many compliments from the two. Well, it was his turn to not expect that. "Anyways. Did you guys have Sir Snake already?" All of a sudden, Meta Knight widened his eyes and quickly fixed his tray. Ike saw him fix in a hurry and raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Why are you hurrying up?" Meta Knight pointed at the clock on the wall while Ike followed the direction of where his finger was pointing. The time said 12:54. "But it ain't 1:00 yet." Link interrupted. "Dude, he starts the lesson early!" Now Ike did widen his eyes. "Holy shit man why didn't you tell me?" He gathered his dirty dish and utensils and placed them on his tray. "Come on, Meta! I don't want to get beaten up on the first day of classes!"

Ike and Meta Knight breezily ran past the students of Smash High when Marth and Pit caught up to them. The four were running alongside each other, Marth and Ike throwing glares at each other once in a while. The two competitors ran faster, leaving their roommates behind them. Meta Knight sighed while Pit stared at them in confusion. Ike glanced at Marth and scoffed at him. "You're too slow. Is that the best you can do?" he yelled. Marth raised his eyebrow at him in a teasing manner and let out an are-you-kidding-me laugh. "So you want me to go faster?" he yelled back. The students who were at their lockers were watching them in ease, wanting to know who would win. "Yeah, go ahead. Let's see how you'll do, Fried Dumpling." Marth smirked in confidence and picked up speed, gaining against his foe. Ike wrinkled his eyebrows and ran even faster. He tied with Marth and snickered. "Is that all?" Marth shook his head. "No. That was just a play-along thing." Ike scowled. "You stupid… give it your best, princess! I don't like it when you laze about!" _This guy must be nuts, _thought Marth. "Are you sure that you want me to go really, _really_ fast?" "Hell yeah!" Ike shouted. "Are you _sure_?" "I SAID YES, YOU IDIOT—" "Well then…" Marth wore a smug smile and started running in an abnormally fast pace. "See you later, Steamed Tofu!" He did a salute and continued to run in amazing speed. Ike cursed under his breath and gave it all he got. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he ran with all his might. He was way behind Marth now – the blunette was running like a crazy cheetah. He couldn't catch up – his speed was nothing compared to _that_ – he continued running when he finally arrived at their classroom. He stopped to catch his breath, panting so hard it hurt his lungs. His sweat dripped on the floor as he looked up to see Marth smiling devilishly down at him. "You really like challenging me, don't you? You never win anyways." He frowned and straightened himself. "Tch, at least I can run. I have a built body, strong enough to move almost anything. That's enough, isn't it?" Marth flinched at his comment and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Say what you want to say, Steamed Tofu. I won, and that's that." Out of the blue, Marth caught a glimpse of Ike's sweat trickling down his neck in slow motion. It looked rather hot, for some reason… Marth widened his eyes and slapped his forehead. "**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MARTH LOWEL.**" Ike tilted his head in puzzlement and crossed his arms. "Are you talking to yourself?" Marth took out his hand and gave Ike an icy glare. "Yeah. So what do you care?" He trudged inside the classroom in embarrassment and sat down on his seat. _Hot? __**What the hell?**_He rested his head on his hands and sighed heavily. He must have run _too_ fast, making him think such things. Ike entered and sat a chair away from him when Meta Knight and Pit arrived at the door. They hurriedly went to their chairs when a bunch of students appeared at the door. They were pushing each other, making their way to their seats. Right after the hassle, Snake appeared by the window and rolled like a true spy inside the classroom, leaving his helipad flying away. He slowly stood up and looked around him with narrowed eyes. "So I see that no one's late today." He walked up to the front and slammed his papers on the table. "Okay, let's start."

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD MARTH YOU PERV. *facepalm*<p> 


	9. New Skills for Show

holy fcks i have finally resurrected from the dead for such a very, **very **long time and i have kept you all waiting omg i deeply apologize from the deepest pit of my heart  
>(lol PIT. GET IT?) [poorhumor]<p>

so in return for all those seemingly lost days, i bring you a long chapter eight to please your sad lives everyone. again, i am sorry for the drastic lateness of this chapter. really, i mean it.

enjoy? since it's been months (or years) that i haven't updated this, i want to hear your comments! lighten up my mood, hm? :)

* * *

><p>"That is all for today, class. Tomorrow, we will begin our lessons on Strategies." Snake piled up his papers together and walked to the window dramatically. "I am glad you heeded my words." Then he jumped out of the window, making all the students gasp in fright. They all ran to the window to see him holding on to his beloved helipad, flying away to somewhere they didn't want to know, or even bother to know. "Wow, he's one bad-ass teacher." Ike let out a whistle as he watched Snake disappear. "Who's next?" "Captain Falcon," Marth replied while looking at the clock. Ike turned around and faced him, slightly annoyed. "I wasn't asking you, princess." Marth raised an eyebrow at him mockingly. "Then who were you asking? The sky? The clouds? The birds?" Giggles sounded across the room which made Ike clench his fists in anger. "You… don't you even dare try." "Try to what?" "THAT'S IT!" Ike was about to charge at Marth with his balled fist in the air when Captain Falcon stormed inside the classroom, rolling and tumbling towards Ike like a crazy bastard. "HALT!" He held Ike's outreached arm tightly and wagged his finger disapprovingly. "No no no, fighting in the classroom is not allowed, child. We will do that once we start training, okay? Now put your arm back where it belongs, at your side." Ike scoffed and jerked his arm down. "Sorry, Cap'n, just got driven away because of a certain naughty student right here." He glowered at Marth while the blunette just smiled and walked back to his seat. "Okay children, calm down. Listen to me carefully, because there are a hella lot of activities in store for all of you, so sit back. Now…" He grabbed the nearest chalk and started writing on the blackboard painfully fast, the students trying to decipher the words. "I'm annoyed how he calls us children…" Ike muttered while Marth threw a glance at him. "Shut up and just read." Ike faced Marth, once again feeling the need to punch his face. "Why you…" "Children, children, no, stop that. What's better than arguing is to read what's written on the board out loud, as if all of you are still in elementary." Pit smiled, remembering his childhood memories. "Start!" "Seriously, I don't get why children…?" <em>"All of you are going on a trip to a private resort this coming weekend." <em>Suddenly, cheers erupted from the class, happy to know there's a "vacation." "Why do all of you look so excited, children?" Captain Falcon smirked amusingly. "If you're thinking it's a break or what, then you. Are. WRONG." He points at them all of a sudden. "It's called outside training, children. Training outside campus. Get it, yeah?" Whoops were now replaced by groans, wiping off the smiles on the students' faces. "Don't worry children, it's a fun outdoor activity! It's something – YES, TAKE NOTE, SOMETHING – like a field trip, so we're going to have fun and have school at the same time! So… three days left, huh? Friday, we leave. Okay?" He does a thumbs up while the class nodded approvingly. "That's good! Let us start with our first training now; proceed to the gym, everyone!"

"We're not going to hold competitions here, children. This is soft training for the meantime, since today is the first day. What you're going to do is to practice your skills – whether sword, magic, whatever – and see if you need any improvements. Here, watch this." Captain Falcon does his infamous move – the Falcon Punch – bringing the students to gape in amazement. "What do you think?" he asks, obviously proud about it. "That was awesome, Captain!" "Right? So that's what you guys have to do – practice your moves and whatnot, improve on what is needed to be improved, or better, learn a new skill! Okay children, shoo and go practice somewhere, the gym is a very big place." Marth draws out his sword, Falchion, and raises it high, its blade shimmering brightly. "I've always been fascinated with your sword, Marth," Pit told him, admiring Falchion. "Oh really?" Marth brought Falchion down and looked at it, checking if there were any scratches or damage. "Yup. It's like it always shines when you draw it out from your sheath, and it looks so peaceful… truly a sword of light." Marth smiles, glad to know someone complimented his sword for once. "Thanks… and yours?" No, Marth, and neither did Ike, noticed anyone's weapon. They were too busy minding their own businesses; either that or they were too focused on fighting each other. "This one?" Pit took out his weapon which could act as a bow and as two daggers. "That's pretty cool." Pit swung his weapon in front of him, seeing if he still had the potential to fight. "Thank you, Marth." Just then, 'wows' emerged from a crowd of students, causing Marth and Pit to see where it came from: Ike. "Ike… what is he doing again?" Pit asked curiously, wanting to know what was happening back there. "Just what is he trying to prove?" asked Marth to himself in annoyance.

They walked nearer to the crowd and saw Ike practicing with his sword – Ragnell – with brand new moves. "Whoa!" Pit applauded along with Meta Knight who was watching him too. "Oh come on…" Marth rolled his eyes and was about to move away when he caught a glimpse of Ike who threw his sword in the air and jumped so high he caught it in midair and shouted, "Aether!" which earned him a loud applause from the people watching. Marth widened his eyes a little and tightened his grip on his sword. _Show-off. Sure, new skills, whatever. But I bet he can't beat me in a single match now. _"Hey, Fried Dumpling!" Marth awoke from his trance and glared at Ike who was wearing a smug smile on his face, confident to beat anyone. "Yes, Steamed Tofu? What do you want?" Ike dug his sword on the ground and folded his arms across his broad chest. "What else, a challenge." Marth glanced at Captain Falcon who was busy flexing his muscles in a corner then back to Ike. "Um. No. Do you remember what Captain Falcon just said awhile ago? Soft training. I'm going to go train over there, so leave me alone." He turned away and continued to walk back to his zone when he heard light footsteps rushing towards him. _Oh dear Lord, have mercy on this pathetic soul, _Marth thought when he immediately blocked Ike's attack, their swords colliding. "Hm, so you're up to it." "No, I'm not." "Yes you are." "I said no, Steamed Tofu, so let me go." "No I won't, unless you fight back, Fried Dumpling." Marth pushed Ike away and went back to his place. _Stubborn, so stubborn._ "Heads up!" Ike was about to strike Marth from behind when Marth did his new skill – Dolphin Slash – and came down to the ground, now facing Ike's back. "Heads up." Ike, bewildered with what he had seen, slowly turned around. "You… new skill?" Marth shrugged. "I guess? Okay bye I'm going to go practice now, stop wasting my time." Now Ike did plan on letting him go this time. This **only **one time. He was a little bit in awe about that – Marth jumping so quick, quick as lightning. _Tch, yeah right, but I bet he's not as fast as how I did my Aether. _But he was thinking otherwise. He wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>Marth and Ike are such cute show-offs I can't even SOBS<p>

and and omg Captain Falcon HE'S SUCH A CRAZY BASTARD I LOVE HIM

review? *winkwink*


	10. Hardcore Much?

**HOLY MOTHER OF-**

HEY GUYS! GOD I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE OKAY BUT HEY CHEER UP AT LEAST I DID RIGHT RIGHT?  
>LOL ANYWHO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! THIS WOULD BE MY GIFT TO EVERY MIKE FAN OUT THERE<br>ENJOY PLS? YES? HIHI LOVE YOU ALL PEEPS

**I don't own SSBB!**

* * *

><p>Marth swung his sword here and there, reliving his skills and adding twists into them every once in a while. "Ha!" He did a stabbing motion, his Falchion pointing forward, when he heard someone creep behind him. He turned and slashed his sword near the person's neck, threatening to end his life in a single slice – only to find out it was Link, frightened and pale. "H-H-H-Hey there, Marth." He lowered his weapon and sighed apologetically. "Pardon me. What is it that you want?" Link waved his hands in front of him. "U-Um, nothing I just wanted to watch you practice. Go ahead, I didn't mean to disturb you." Marth nodded his head reluctantly. "Okay then." He was about to do his Dancing Blade when he paused for a moment. "Wait a minute." Link jerked up from his Indian sitting position and gulped. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" he asked in confusion as he slowly turned to look at the nervous elf. Link shook his head a bit too vigorously. "Oh, uh, of course, I shall leave now. Bye. See you. Farewell." He ran away before Marth could say anything while he held his weird-looking green hat in place so as to prevent it from falling off his head, leaving the blunette in a puzzled state.<p>

Ike watched as Link rushed over to him, his eyes widened in obvious fear. "What the? Why do you look like you've just seen a wild bear?" Link stopped to catch his breath after all that running across the huge gym. "Well, _-pant- _a certain person you consider your enemy _–pant- _nearly killed me with his freakishly bright sword. Ohh, I wonder," he said sarcastically. Ike rolled his eyes in impatience. "Well, I happen to know that that enemy of mine is just someone named Marth Lowell, who is coincidentally, my classmate. Wait… why the hell are you here again?" Link growled and slapped Ike's arm rather roughly. "You crazy… you saw me going to the restroom outside awhile ago and called me here to do a stupid errand for you." Ike rubbed his chin in thought and nodded as if arriving to a conclusion. "Right, yes, I forgot. My oh my, I should get me some of that memory drink you recommended back then." "What? When did I recommend such a thing to— OUCH!" Link scratched the back of his head in pain after receiving a smack from Ike's burly hand. "Shut up. Anyways, what did he say? Did you get any information? Remembered any of his special new skills? Kept track of his movements?" His friend shook his head. "I told you, he threatened me with that shiny sword of his and I had to run for my life. What could I do?" Ike face palmed in disappointment. "What a freaking retard… you're of no use. You can go back to class now." Link wrinkled his eyebrows in dismay. "I swear you're a dipshit, Ike. You suck." He returned to the school building, unaware of the consequences that lay ahead from his late arrival from the "restroom." Several minutes later, Captain Falcon called everyone to assemble at the center of the gym. "Come, children! Please assemble together at my sight! Hurry hurry, do not waste precious golden luxurious time!" Every student obeyed and proceeded, carrying along with them their weapons – and magic, of course. Once everyone had assembled, they listened intently to their teacher's next instructions. "Listen carefully, children. So, all of you will pick a partner and—wait a moment, young uns, let me finish. Okay, after that, form two lines while facing your chosen partner and do as I say. Quickly!" Noise reverberated across the gym while the students gripped the arms of their friends, eager to get into action. Marth just stood there, uncomfortable at the thought of having a partner (since he was more used to working alone and being independent and all), so he tried to walk away from the hustle and bustle when a delicate hand grasped his wrist. "C-Can I… be your partner, Marth?" Damn, he knew that angelic voice anywhere. He turned around to see himself looking into the blue eyes of an innocent angel. "Ah, Pit, I… didn't hear you coming." Marth paused for a moment. "That's strange… and I usually notice those who come near me." He stared at Pit for an awfully long time, making him feel quite fidgety. "You… how did you…? No, it couldn't have been your wings, but… oh, never mind. What do you ask of me?" Pit let go and played with his fingers hesitantly. "I was hoping if you could… be my partner…?" Marth smiled willingly. "Oh, sure thing." They regrouped with the others and stayed where they were. "Alright, children. Now, all of you will battle against each other, although it's going to be a light one for that matter. Then…" "When did he ever use such witty phrases?" whispered Ike questioningly to Meta Knight who was nodding his head, agreeing with his question. "…be careful not to induce bloodshed. Understand?" Every single person in the gym echoed a "Yes, Captain" in unison and faced their supposed opponents. Captain Falcon rested his hands on his hips and wore a serious expression on his face. "Positions." Ike went into his fighting stance, ready to kick some ass… well, if the odd thing in front of him actually had one. "Draw." Marth slowly drew his blade, glinting under the flickering gym lights.

_A breath,  
>a glance,<br>a heartbeat._

"**FIGHT!"**

Everyone yelled and charged at one another in aggression. Ike ran towards Meta Knight with his heavy sword, about to get a hold of him when the creature shot right up into the air, gliding and avoiding Ike's grab. He quickly swooshed behind the swordsman and did a torpedo motion towards him but Ike knew better. He moved to the side and dug his sword in the ground to emit a wave of dancing flames though Meta Knight disappeared with the long of his cape. Ike halted and took the time to breathe evenly before dodging Meta Knight's sudden attack. He smirked and placed Ragnell behind his head, motioning his finger at his partner. "Bring it on, blue ball."

On the other hand, unlike the intense battle happening between Ike and Meta Knight, Marth and Pit didn't move an inch, still looking into each other's eyes, trying to know the strategy of the other. Pit's eyes narrowed and detached his weapon into two. He ran towards Marth and was about to ram into him when the blunette set upwards and landed on the other side. He did a diagonal slice but Pit had vanished in front of him. He looked around vigilantly to see the angel flapping his wings and aiming a luminous blue arrow at him. He released it and sent it flying at him only to have it blocked by his radiant sword. Marth jumped and tumbled while in air as he struck at Pit, injuring the immortal's dainty leg with a slight scratch. Pit precariously flew in different directions, struggling to gain balance while afloat. He strived to shoot another arrow but the prince simply ducked in time without effort. Marth dashed across the gym floor with his frighteningly fast pace with his sword at front but Pit took out his shield, metal and metal colliding with one another. This gave Pit a time to strike back; he circled the prince and while doing so, created a gushing wound on Marth's thin arm. His opponent wrinkled his eyebrows and didn't have the thought of mercy – he directed his sword and was preparing to stab Pit when Captain Falcon shouted. **"TIME'S UP!" **Everyone sheathed their blades and shook hands with their partners. Ike caught a glimpse of Marth whose arm was bleeding and felt a need to wrap it around with his green headband – hold on, **WHAT.** He hit his head multiple times to regain his "consciousness" which led to Meta Knight stopping him from doing any further damage. Wrap it? Why the hell would he even care about Marth's wound? The two were both still in safe condition, clearly having no attempts in harming each other. But it was different with Pit and Marth – they took the whole soft training seriously, with which they weren't even supposed to. Captain Falcon glanced at the only wounded people – yup, the prince and the angel – and arched his eyebrows in amusement. "You did not heed my words, children? That this was only a _soft _battle? Hm?" Marth stepped up and bowed respectfully by means of apologizing. "It was my fault, Captain. I was the first one to inflict pain." The teacher only crossed his arms over his chest. "Next time… just follow my only commands. Okay, folks?" "Now we've turned into folks? What the hell?" Ike muttered under his breath. "Hum hum, classes are over! I now declare dismissal time! Goodbye, children! Take care! I'm sure you all know the way back to your classrooms, no?"

* * *

><p>damn these two don't know how to follow instructions<p> 


	11. CLUB I: The Faces and Praises

and this, everyone, is going to be my advanced new year gift to every one of you! yay! *applauds*

I hope you are still enjoying my story! Thanks for all the support and reviews, they mean a lot to me, really. Love you all and belated Merry Christmas, folks. Enjoy.

**and I don't own SSBB at all.**

* * *

><p>Today was club day which meant students' involvement in a variety of activities such as art, sports, debate, music, and many others. Marth loved Wednesdays while Ike found a day ordinarily boring, but being the competitive person he is, there was no way he would give the limelight to Marth. Art club was the first class Marth seemed like attending so he brought his writing and coloring materials. Once he entered the classroom, he saw one of the few rarities in life – Ike being in the same club with him. He cringed a little at the sight of the mercenary asleep and went to the other table where no one still sat. He laid his things when Zelda and Sheik sat down with him, the princess greeting him with a sincere smile while the ninja staring at him nonchalantly. Pit and Meta Knight arrived, sitting where their roommates sat. Once everyone had settled down, Pikachu, out of nowhere, ran inside the room with Lucas and Ness chasing after… it like lunatics. Both of them were shouting and howling like wild animals though no one was really bothered with the noise they were creating. In fact, they were all used to it. Ness and Lucas were actually supposed to be in elementary school, but their IQs were too high they skipped so many who-knows-what grades. And as for Pikachu… no one knows where it came from. No one even knows its real gender. All they knew was that <em>it<em> was just a pet of the two which was allowed to attend school along with them for no valid reason. Marth watched the children in amusement, wishing he was around their age, carefree and playful, when at the corner of his eye he saw someone flinch. At this, he thought he was going to be entertained for awhile.

"Three…" Marth smirked while the royalties eyed him in confusion. "Two…" The shrieking continued as he counted. "One." "WHAT THE FUCK CHILDREN LOWER DOWN WILL YOU?!" exploded Ike, his voice reverberating across the room. The two kids stopped causing a ruckus at once, even Pikachu. "Thank you, little bastards," he mumbled grumpily and went back to sleep. Lucas and Ness bowed their heads in shame, having no energy to play again. Oh, they understood Ike well. It was their fault after all. They knew he hadn't meant those hurtful words, it was just that he was in the worst of moods. They muttered an apology even though he wouldn't acknowledge it and sat on an unoccupied table in the far corner. A few minutes later their teacher came right after Link rushed beside Ike. The burly male rolled his eyes. What would be the reason why his best friend is here right now? One answer: to be in the same club with Zelda, no doubt. He sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand when their clumsy teacher made his way to the front. "Oh my, forgive my tardiness, dearies. I had to talk to my brother about something important… ah, look at me yapping nonsensical words. Why don't we start?" Clean sheets of bond paper were distributed to the class as they waited for Luigi's instructions. "Okay students. First, each of us should have a writing material in hand. Pen or pencil, marker or crayon, whatever." Marth took out his mechanical pencil and looked over at the table beside his to see Ike getting his ugly, chewed-up pencil. He shook his head as if disappointed and turned to Luigi. "Good, I see you are all prepared. The activity today is very simple, class. All of you have to do is to draw someone in your table without lifting your pens, pencils, markers… yes yes, now start!"

Ike looked at the two people who sat with him on the same table: Link and Meta Knight. _Okay. _Ike glanced at the blue ball for a few seconds. _He looks pretty easy to draw… compared to the elf moron beside me. _He put the lead on the blank paper in front of him and traced Meta Knight's face. When he had finished, he marveled at his very own masterpiece. It looked… good. Yeah, it did, actually. Ike, pleased, looked over at Marth's table to see if the blunette was better than him. He scoffed at the sight of Marth who was overly focused on his drawing. _Thinks he's great at this stuff… let's see the result of his "hardwork", _Ike laughed silently at himself then checked Link's only to wear a disgraced frown. "What the hell… were you even listening?" Link held out his paper in happiness. "What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it? Huh?" Ike did a facepalm at his friend's obvious stupidity. "You can't draw someone who's not in our table, idiot. And Zelda, for your information, is not with us. So you only have me and Meta Knight. Do you even get it?" The elf scowled at his friend. "Mr. Smartypants is just jealous," he said and stuck his tongue out. Ike rolled his eyes at Link when he heard Luigi praise someone's sketch. "Would you look at this! My, my, how splendid! Look, everyone!" Intrigued, Ike turned to see what the fuss was all about: an intricate portrait of Zelda. "We have an artist here! Marth Lowell, you draw… well! Hihihi!" Ike felt his head throb in annoyance. _Marth. _Again. He was seriously agitated with all the attention the blunette was receiving… and the irritating pun Luigi just said. He narrowed his eyes at the drawing. He had to admit though, it was drawn very well, as if Marth raised the pencil and… Ike grinned devilishly.

"Hey teach, I bet Marth Lo_well _lifted his pencil a little bit right there… I can see something's not connected with the other lines." Marth glared at Ike indignantly. "How dare you? Did you even see how concentrated I was to make it perfect? I must say, Zelda has such an extraordinary face, so I was eager to try tracing her features on paper. And, well…" He shrugged, a little boastful, while Zelda smiled at his flattery. Luigi was puzzled at the moment, not knowing what to say. "Is it true, Marth? That you lifted your pencil?" Marth was about to speak for himself but Zelda was faster. "Sir, I saw it with my very own eyes that Marth did not at all lift the pencil he was holding." Link let out a muffled giggle which earned him a disgusted look from Ike. "Are you sure?" Zelda nodded. "Certainly, sir Luigi. I am telling the truth." Marth smiled in relief and gratitude after Luigi took his drawing so as to be posted on the best works board. "Alright, students. I'd also love to see other works. Anyone who would like to volunteer?" Now that Ike had seen Marth's, he felt slightly… inferior if he compared his to the blunette's. Link wanted to raise his hand and show to the whole class how strong his love was for Zelda, but no. It wasn't the right time. Not yet, not now. Meta Knight didn't even draw anything. If he did, it would be his own face anyway. But still, his paper was left blank and unused. So Zelda took all of their places instead and revealed what was on her paper. "I'm sorry if it isn't neat but I hope you all know who I tried to draw." Link suddenly wore an offended pout after seeing the man who she had drawn. "And I thought she had been drawing my face…" Ike shut him up and stared at Marth coldly. The prince caught his stare and smirked at him mockingly. _I have a way more beautiful face than yours. _Ike's eyebrows wrinkled. _As if._ Yes, they understood one another through the giving look in their eyes. The messages they delivered were always from glances and glares, and they both knew what the other wanted to say. It was their means of communication… kind of. Everyone applauded after Zelda's sharing when the bell rang, finally ending the first period of the day. "It's time! Pack up, everyone, and get ready for your next club!" Luigi announced and ran off in pursuit of his brother. Pit, who was mostly silent the whole time, paid no attention to anything but what Luigi had said. He knew it was none of his business, but… what was that important thing Dr. Mario and sir Luigi had to talk about? The angel was curious, and he had no idea why. What the heck.

* * *

><p>yes guys, club day! this is still the first club and first chapter of it, so watch out for upcoming chapters of the different clubs Marth and Ike will be attending.<p> 


	12. CLUB II: Accompaniments

Two words: **THANK YOU**. I can't believe people are actually reading this, seriously, thanks, everyone. The support you give me keeps me motivated, and I promise you all that I'll keep updating with every chapter as soon as I can. Really, I love you guys. I'll do what I can to keep you interested. Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I _like_ help. Help is healthy. Help is good. hehe.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SSBB. I forgot to mention this in my previous chapters... sorry. But whatever, I'm pretty sure you guys know anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ike! Where are you headed off to?"<p>

Link draped his arm around his friend with an idiotic grin on his face. Ike thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I don't know. Music, I guess?" As if answering Link's prayers, Zelda and her twin passed them by, talking about which club they wanted to go to next.

"Marth's planning to attend music. Why don't we as well?" Zelda asked Sheik who still remained silent as ever. Once the two royalties were out of earshot, Link hastily grabbed Ike's headband and pulled him close so as to be able to whisper in his ear.

"What the fuck are you trying to do-" "Did you hear that? Zelda's going to music too! IT'S DESTINY. But then again… I have a feeling she likes Marth… I mean, why would she follow him everywhere? It's as if they were long lost best friends who have finally met again… or maybe even worse… GAH I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Ike ignored Link's ranting upon hearing Marth's name. God, he had enough! Why does everyone like him nowadays? What the hell? Plus, he's going to be in the same club with him… He clenched his fists in anger.

"Dammit! Why does Marth have to go to music class, for chrissake?" "I know right?" Link chimed in which earned him a swat from Ike's hand. "I don't mean anything with Zelda, dumbass. I've wanted to go to music since awhile ago but then _someone _will be there too. Goddamn…" Link rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "This is going to be fun, Ikey Wikey. Just you wait and see."

Ike and Link knew they would encounter Marth again, but they didn't know that they would see Luigi again. "What the… has the world gone insane?" mumbled Ike to himself while he looked at the teacher in front who was just in the same club he had attended awhile ago.

"Good morning, class! Are all of you excited for music? Well then, let's start!" "It's like we're some sort of gay children watching a Dora the Explorer show," Ike sighed and listened as Luigi gave out instructions. "Does anyone here have no experience with any particular instrument?" No reply. "I see, very well. Now students, take an instrument of your choice and practice playing whatever piece you know. If you don't know a specific piece or what, just make some beautiful music!"

Marth stood up from his seat and walked to the piano, relieved to see one again after a long time. He sat down on the chair and dragged it close in a comfortable playing position. He lifted the cover and stared at the black and white keys in front of him, happy to be able to see such a wonderful thing.

"Wow, Marth… you play the piano?" Pit asked as he came up behind the prince. "Ah, yes, ever since I was a child…" "Cool! Then do you know any pop music?" Marth bit his lip. "A lot of people always ask that… and my answer would always be no. I'm sorry." "Then do you know Mozart, Vivaldi, Beethoven or Bach, perhaps?" asked Zelda as she went to him with a violin and fiddle in both hands. Sheik followed, carrying a cello effortlessly. Marth and Pit looked at them in fascinated awe.

"And both of you play the strings? That's just awesome!" Pit said in delight. Zelda smiled in response. "That's right." She faced Marth. "So, do you?" Marth was about to ask what when he remembered. "Oh, yes, classical music. It's my beat." "Then shall we play a piece we both know?" He nodded. "Sure."

Slowly, Marth placed his fingers on the keys and started playing a composition of Pachelbel's. After a while, Zelda and Sheik entered with a steady tempo, synchronizing well with Marth. All eyes were on them now as they played, turning the atmosphere into a calm and tranquil one. Once they neared to an end, Marth applied the finishing touch and received a loud applause from everyone in the room… well, except for Ike, obviously.

"Psh… what a show-off. Sure, classical music, whatever, but a few appreciate it. Like me, I don't." "WOW THAT WAS AWESOME! GREAT JOB, ZELDA, SHEIK, MARTH!" Link cried out while he clapped his hands loudly. Ike looked his way and growled. "Marth? Did you just acknowledge him?" The elf ignored him though. The applause died when Luigi asked, "That was beautiful. Canon in D, am I right?"

Marth put down the piano cover and stood. "Yes, sir Luigi." "Yeah that sounded nice, but come on, you were barely heard from all those nice strings," interrupted Ike with a rude smirk on his face, receiving a glare from the blunette. "If you would let me explain—" "Canon in D focuses more on the strings than the piano. The piano is merely a support, carrying the melody and bringing with it the strings which are clearly more heard."

Pit didn't want to hear any more contradictions, so he interrupted their conversation. "Either way, the music you produced was soothing… it was as if I was in heaven for a moment." "Oh, forgive the pun," Link nudged Ike teasingly whose anger was flaring, just a little, at Marth. "We're not over yet, Fried Dumpling," Ike said and turned away to grab an acoustic guitar. The others watched as he slumped down on a stool and strummed the guitar strings to check if they were in the right tune. Once he had finished adjusting, he shut his eyes and opened his mouth to sing.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And everything you do… yeah, they were all yellow."

Marth folded his arms across his chest as he listened. He knew Ike had quit learning how to play the guitar before but he never knew he continued with it again. So here he was, observing Ike's fingers finely strumming the guitar strings in the right records. And his voice… this was the first time Marth had ever heard him sing. Yeah, he had already heard Ike hum melodies to himself, but this… this was different. And it sounded comforting to his ears…

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones… turn into something beautiful. Do you know, you know I love you so…" Ike blinked his eyes open and stared straight into Marth's blue eyes. Upon eye contact, Marth felt something tug at his heart, causing him to clutch the front of his blouse. _What… was that? _he thought in puzzlement when Zero Suit Samus, the sexiest woman ever existed in Smash High, stood beside Ike with an electric guitar already in her hands.

"Hey, can I join in with you?" The male glanced up at his side and saw her looking down at him with an eager smile on her face. He smirked, pleased. "Why not?"

At once, Samus performed the guitar solo and received many 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the crowd. Ike joined in a little later and they played harmoniously. The song became livelier and more heartfelt. As the song neared to an end, Ike delivered his final lyrics with Samus fading away: "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you… and all the things that you do…"

He looked at his audience and caught Marth's stare again, letting it linger there for awhile before turning away. The blunette froze in place, feeling his face heat up. The students burst into whoops and wild applause, satisfied with Samus and Ike's collaboration. Since it was their first time to hear Ike sing and play the guitar well, they complimented him for it while he took in all the praises proudly. Marth's breaths were slow, too slow. Zelda noticed this and she rested her hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Are you alright? You seem like you've been carried away by their performance. Did it?" she giggled elegantly while Marth woke from his trance. "Ah, I'm sorry. I… I wasn't that amazed, but it was okay, I guess. The song was nice." Ike heard what he had said and eyed him questioningly.

"Oh really? Don't you think it was… breathtaking?" Marth wrinkled his eyebrows in annoyance at his comment. "Definitely not." Then he looked in another direction, avoiding Ike's eyes. _Breathtaking? Had he known? _he wondered as Link pulled out his flute in front of the class. He glanced at Ike who was cheering loudly for his elf friend, oblivious to the confused looks Marth was shooting at him. Well, it was Ike. And Ike was…

Marth sighed and focused on listening to Link's piece, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to Samus and Ike's duet. Admittedly, he liked it. Yes, in truth, he actually appreciated Ike's performance. It was never the case, but. He shook his head to erase those thoughts away when he felt someone's elbow nudge at his side.

"Marth… can I tell you something?" It was Zelda, and she had on a worried look. "What is it?" She brought her head down as if contemplating whether to say something or not; she chose the latter. "…never mind. I'll tell you later." He nodded willfully. "Alright then."

He went back to watching Link and decided to check if Zelda was okay. He turned to her and saw an odd expression on her face. Marth deliberated. She looked like… like she was in paradise. What… that's strange.

"YEAH LINK YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!" Ike exclaimed rather loudly which earned him a slight glare from Marth. Meta Knight was next. His instrument was a saxophone, and it amused the people in the music room. Well, a silent, blue ball who could play the saxophone? It was a total rarity for them. Once Meta Knight was over, people gave him conceding pats while Pit came up to the stage. He looked over at Luigi.

"Um, sir Luigi… can I use my own instrument?" The man clad in jumpers put his hands together. "Of course you can! I do not prohibit you from bringing your own instruments. What's yours then, Pit?" The angel shyly took out his small harp behind him, making the people in the room gasp ridiculously. "A mini harp? There's such a thing?!" Link blurted as he eyed the instrument in Pit's feminine hands. "And I thought you knew." Ike shook his head in disbelief and listened to Pit. "Damn, he's good…" he muttered while Marth watched his fellow friend and roommate in admiration.

All was silent. It made Pit a little nervous, but he proceeded with his piece, trying to retain his confidence.

"Pit is truly a wonderful person…" Zelda murmured, a hint of approval in her tone of voice. She was obviously mesmerized with Pit's solo performance. Actually, it wasn't only her, but everyone in the room as well. They regarded him for having such an extraordinary talent to play a tiny harp which boosted Pit's self-esteem. At least, he was good at something people never tried doing. It made him happy. Marth clapped his hands as Pit sat beside him.

"That was beautiful, Pit. You're really good." The angel blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Marth. This is the very first time I've ever received so many praises." The prince laughed. "Well, you should get used to it, because you're one heck of a talented kid." Pit smiled widely. "You're too nice…"

* * *

><p>If you noticed, I altered my format because it was requested that I change it a bit since it was a little confusing... nevertheless, I kept the essence of my story so... hope you guys liked it! lol i love reviews you know yes i do<p>

Can you guess the next club they're going to attend? In every club they're in, new students of Smash High will be introduced and you'll get to know more about them soon. So, I hope you'll all look forward to the next chapter!


	13. CLUB III: One Last Shot

Wow. That was pretty fast.  
>I actually wrote it. I can't believe it. Usually, I would be lazing about or playing video games, but I actually found time to write this. Congratulations to me for being productive.<p>

I felt that I should give Link a chapter where he's given more focus, so here it is. I honestly didn't like writing about basketball and its mechanics, so I have to thank my dad for helping me. lol.

* * *

><p>"Basketball?"<p>

Link, obviously, didn't like basketball. It was the least sport he enjoyed. He wanted to avoid that club at all costs. But when Ike started with basketball, well… he clearly couldn't contradict but to let himself be dragged by the bigger man.  
>"Cheer up, bro! Zelda's going to be there, you know." Ike grinned at his elven friend reassuringly. Link turned even gloomier.<br>"Yeah, watch me 'play' basketball and be a disaster on court… how humiliating," he muttered, already visualizing the scene before him. Link, the worst basketball player in Smash High, never managed to shoot the ball in the hoop, not even once! Heck, it'll probably be the headline on the school newspapers. God, that's gonna be so embarrassing.  
>Ike winked at him and laughed, imitating what Link had done earlier.<br>"This is going to be fun, Linky Winky. Just you wait and see."

Link folded his arms over his chest and stared at the sight before him.  
>"Fun, huh?" he said in a mocking tone of voice and glanced at Ike whose fists were clenched.<br>"Is that idiot asking for a competition?" mumbled Ike questioningly, glaring at the familiar blunette across the court who was preparing himself for a game of basketball. Marth was already in his jersey and shorts attire. He looked a little weird though, since the clothes were too big on him… it only helped refine his awfully slim figure. Ike's eye twitched uncontrollably.  
>"What the… is he malnourished or something?" Link blurted his thoughts out loud. Ike threw a slight glare at him, irked at his friend's stupidity.<br>"Totally. Now let's go change in the locker room before the game starts," said Ike as he dragged Link behind him who was whining helplessly.

"ASSEMBLE!"  
>The class gathered in front of their coach who was a huge ape named Donkey Kong. He had a big voice that echoed across the gym which everyone feared. They all listened attentively to his instructions, nodding their heads at his every command.<br>"FORM TWO TEAMS. I DON'T CARE HOW YOU PLAN TO DO THAT."  
>Marth looked at Ike and smiled.<br>"Coach, I think it's already decided."  
>Ike wrinkled his eyebrows at the blunette in front of him.<br>"What's up, princess? Did they run out of those extra small size jerseys for you?"  
>The whole gym roared in laughter. So it weren't only Ike and Link who noticed. Marth flushed a deep shade of red.<br>"You shameless bastard."  
>Ike just smirked teasingly. "I know."<br>Donkey Kong was enjoying their little argument. He didn't want to cut it off, but he had to.  
>"ALRIGHT, SO I SEE IT'S IKE AND MARTH. WELL THEN, THEY MADE IT EASIER FOR EVERYONE HERE. NOW GO AND CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY!"<br>Link was already beside Ike. Pit was siding with Marth, no doubt. Zelda and Sheik preferred to stay on the bleachers since… well, they were royalties and they didn't involve themselves in rough games like basketball, with a lot of pushing and shoving. Diddy Kong, as expected, was part of the game. He was Donkey Kong's son and was very skilled like his father. He knew all sorts of things people never thought he knew and pulled a lot of pranks on people he didn't like. All in all, he was a naughty student, but the students were glad Donkey Kong never showed favoritism towards him. It was fair enough.  
>"I don't know who to side with! This is a tough decision!" Diddy Kong said while he rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…"<br>He glanced at Ike who did a thumbs up at him, gesturing for him to join his team. On the other hand, Marth's face was in a scowl, determined to get back at Ike for his rude joke. Diddy Kong shook his head.  
>"Meh, I don't like to be with thin people! I'll go with Ike," he announced as he skipped towards the burly male. Marth bit his lip, trying to fight back the curses he wanted to yell at him. It wasn't his fault he had a slender body like a woman, but he was no sexier than Zero Suit Samus. He was grateful though, when Meta Knight joined his team. He expected that the blue ball would side with his roommate, but Marth realized his team needed one more member to be even with Ike's. So technically, Meta Knight sacrificed himself. The prince rolled his eyes. <em>So much for sympathizing.<em>

Donkey Kong held the ball in his hand. Ike and Marth faced one another, the former grinning while the latter frowning. The whistle sounded and they both jumped as high as they could, yearning to grab the ball in midair.  
>Ike was the first to take hold of it. Marth cursed under his breath and tried to snatch it from Ike without success. The older male ran to his board as he dribbled the ball when he was cornered by Meta Knight.<br>"Heyyo, roommate. I'm surprised you gave yourself up for Marth. Oh well… good luck to you!"  
>Ike searched the place to see Link standing like a moron, not knowing what to do.<br>"Heads up, Link!"  
>Upon hearing his name, the elf glanced up to see the ball heading towards him. He held his hands out and felt the sudden force of the ball push him backwards, slightly losing his center of balance.<br>_ShitshitshiTWHATDOIDO._  
>Link frantically looked around him, desperate for help when he saw Marth's teammates almost closing in on him. He shut his eyes and prayed.<br>"Dammit… here goes nothing."  
>He blinked his eyes open and threw the ball clumsily into the hoop, only to miss it by an inch.<br>"NOOOO!"  
>Link dropped down on his knees and slammed his fists on the floor beneath him, hating himself for what he had done. Ike escaped a laugh, amused.<br>_I can't believe Zelda's watching this,_ he thought regretfully while he got up on his feet.  
>Marth claimed the ball. He was dribbling it when Diddy Kong suddenly appeared, blocking his path.<br>"HUWAHAHA YOU'VE NOWHERE TO GO!" the monkey exclaimed while he clapped his hands, threatening the blunette. Marth found an open space and moved to the side, already past the dumbfounded animal. Diddy Kong chased after him and blocked him again, holding his hands out to seize the ball when Pit waved his arm in the air.  
>"Marth! Over here!"<br>Marth caught a glimpse of Pit who was near their board. He nodded and passed the ball at him, catching it in time. In truth, Pit had no idea how to play basketball. He never knew the guidelines nor the limitations… but whatever. All he knew was he had to shoot the ball right.  
>Ike grinned, seeing the opportunity to take advantage. He knew Pit sucked at basketball and he was thankful Marth didn't know. He ran to him who was taking aim when he slid in front of him without warning, causing the angel to step backward in surprise. The sudden closeness made Pit's face heat up so he panicked.<br>"Nononono y-you're too close!" he stuttered and ran with the ball firm in his grip. Donkey Kong blew his whistle and indicated that his action was a foul.  
>"TRAVELING!" the ape's voice boomed.<br>Marth did a facepalm in dismay. _Wrong move,_ he thought.  
>Pit showered his teammates with endless apologies while they dismissed it. They didn't want to give too much focus on the novice's mistake. Now they knew who not to pass it to.<br>Ike raised his hand and caught the ball thrown from Pit. He threw a sarcastic glance at Marth.  
><em>Let the real games begin, <em>his eyes portrayed. Marth scrutinized him and nodded once.  
><em>Bring it on, <em>he promptly replied with a squint of his eyes.

Ike checked the time and groaned in disbelief. They haven't made much progress as well as Marth's group. There were only five minutes left and both teams haven't even scored at least a point. He growled in anger. He was supposed to be good at this sport, but his teammates were bringing him down. Lucky for Marth… his members were worse. Now wasn't the time to give the blunette the limelight. He had to win this.  
>Marth had the ball. He was running towards his board while he dribbled. Diddy Kong was already tired while Link was of no help at all. Pit ran around in circles just to make it look like he was doing something productive while Meta Knight was barely moving on court. Everyone looked terrible. Ike didn't even know if they were still playing or not.<br>"Guys! Wake up!"  
>Ike commanded his groupmates, arousing Diddy Kong from his small slumber. Link merely shook his head. This maddened the purple-haired male even more.<br>"THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! MARTH HAS THE FUCKING BALL AND WE'RE JUST STANDING HERE LIKE A BUNCH OF USELESS SHIT!"  
>Marth took the chance to fix his angle while Ike cursed loudly for the whole campus to hear. Pit guarded Marth, unsure of what he was doing was right or not.<br>"Go and shoot, Marth!" he exclaimed excitedly. Marth let go and watched the ball fly towards the hoop, a sure shot, when a hand grasped it before it could. Ike passed by and dribbled immediately to his board.  
>"Aw sorry 'bout that, Fried Dumpling. See you later!"<br>_One more minute left, _Ike repeated in his mind, keeping himself in the game. He _seriously _had to win this.  
>Marth was faster – he was able to catch up with Ike, blocking his way. Meta Knight was also there, making sure Ike had nowhere to go. Pit was nearing, and in this situation, Ike would have been trapped for sure. He had to think fast. He glanced at Link who was staring into space, his facial expression screaming "I GIVE UP". Ike didn't have a choice.<br>"LINK!"  
>His elven friend turned to face him, alarmed.<br>"Catch it and shoot the goddamn ball! HURRY!"  
>Link thought of refusing and running away but that would only worsen the problem. He was already labeled as a person who sucked at basketball and now he didn't want to be called a coward next. He redeemed his courage and strength in his system.<br>"Pass it!" shouted Link.  
>Ike did and Marth tried to catch it, but he missed and Link had it within milliseconds. Link took the time to look at the clock which showed thirty seconds. His mind was racing and his heart was palpitating at the pressure. He realized that the audience was chanting his name, witnessing the sudden twist of the game. They would love to see this part.<br>"RUN, LINK, RUN!" Ike yelled and Link obeyed. He dribbled the ball and reached his board, poised to shoot. Suddenly, doubt filled his heart, rooting him on the spot. He was scared shitless. He had a sudden change of mind – he didn't want to shoot anymore. He could already see it: he would miss and his teammates would blame him for it. Everyone would scorn him every time he would pass by the hallways. They would make fun of him for missing that one shot his team heavily depended on. He was frozen in place at the thoughts that flooded his head.  
>"LINK, SHOOT IT ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!"<br>"I CAN'T!"  
>Marth was already running towards Link.<br>"TEN SECONDS LEFT! GO AND DO IT!"  
>"NO, I MIGHT MISS!"<br>Link could see Marth getting closer each second. He was prepared to lose.  
>Just then, a melodic voice sounded across the entire gym, making everyone look at where it came from.<br>"BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, LINK!"  
>Link gazed upon Zelda, shock written all over his face. He saw her glistening eyes which woke his senses. His spirits lifted and his mood suddenly lightened up at once.<br>"THREE SECONDS! MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" Ike cursed from a distance.  
>And so Link believed in himself.<br>The ball was airborne for a moment. It then passed through the hoop and the scoreboard lighted.  
>Everyone jumped up from their bleachers and whooped at the top of their lungs.<br>Link stayed where he was, confusion seeping within. What had happened? He didn't know. All he knew was he scored that point. He made his team win. He made that last shot possible.  
>"Holy shit," Link murmured.<br>"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK THERE, YOU," Ike said as he draped his arm over Link happily. The elf grinned widely and jumped in joy.  
>"YEAH I'M AWESOME! I SCORED A POINT, HECK YES! BOW DOWN TO THE LEGENDARY BASKETBALL PLAYER!" he bragged while the students cheered for him. They couldn't believe it either.<br>Marth wiped the sweat on his forehead and sighed wearily. He didn't care anymore. Sure, it was frustrating to be defeated by a loser like Link, but at least the dumb elf gained the confidence he needed. But still… to lose against Ike…  
>No, it was not the time to get mad. He just wanted to leave the place right now… he would congratulate Link later. He headed back to the locker room to change. Plus, the clothes were already embarrassing enough.<br>After receiving compliments from all those people who had watched the intense game, Link's eyes darted in search for Zelda and saw her standing from the bleachers followed by Sheik. He wished she could see how happy he was… He was about to turn away when she locked eyes with him. Their stares lingered for a while before she gave him a sincere smile. Link felt his heart flutter at the image.  
>"Did you see that? She smiled at me," he whispered to Ike.<br>"Who?" asked Ike curiously.  
>Link pointed to where Zelda and Sheik where but they were already gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Diddy Kong's such an ass.<br>I know there's not much Marth and Ike scenes here, but... I'll try to insert some in the next chapter.

reviews are beautiful, just sayin


	14. CLUB IV: Line Luck

omg omg omg WHAT IS THIS-  
>YEAHP GUYS I HAVE RETURNED. SORRY FOR THE <span>H<em>UUUUUU<em>GE DELAY WEW at least I posted it right right

I love how you guys still /try to keep up with this story of mine! It's very much appreciated, and I am happy to know that all of you are still solid for Marth and Ike woot woot

I ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY love tennis (though I don't play the sport, I just watch the opens bc *winkwink* ROGER FEDDIE) This is a pretty long chapter I guess so enjoy lovelies

* * *

><p>Marth rushed to his next club, wanting to stay away from sports that involved big balls and muscles. He was sick and tired of being labeled as inferior to Ike due to his body build. It was unfair.<p>

He reached the open court and saw Zelda and Sheik already donned in their athletic clothes, still looking fashionable as ever. This time, Zelda's blonde hair was neatly tied in a ponytail. Since her hair was always down, it was a rare sight to see her hair pinned up neatly. Marth marveled at the beautiful sight when he heard someone call his name.

"Marth!"  
>That familiar, childish voice.<p>

He turned around to see Pit running towards him, panting uncontrollably. He paused to regain his breath before he could speak.

"...wow, you walk so fast, I couldn't catch up! I was calling out to you, but it seemed like you couldn't hear me. I'm sorry about awhile ago, if it frustrated you… I know I'm a bad player," he managed to utter. Marth just shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to hear you, I guess my mind was too preoccupied on senseless matters. Don't worry, I got over it." Marth smiled sincerely. He proceeded to the rack which held a bunch of tennis rackets and picked the best one he could find. He checked if there were any scratches and frowned when he saw a few, but it wasn't that bad compared to the others. He could deal with it for now.

"Tennis? Do you play a lot?" asked the angel curiously as he chose a racket of his own.

"Well… it used to be my hobby back in grade school. I grew tired of it once I entered Smash High. How about you?" Marth swung the racket, trying to see if he still had the skills.

"Um… I guess I can say that I know the basics. I've already tried playing this sport before, and it's not very hard." Pit did the same, his movement very swift. Marth felt a little intimidated.

"You look like you're experienced. How about we practice while we wait for Mr. Game & Watch? He's not here yet, so I suppose we can borrow the court for awhile," suggested the blunette, earning a nod from the seraph.

They turned around only to see that the court was already taken by the twins. Marth and Pit watched from afar as Sheik served. The ball created a spin while Zelda received it, hitting it back elegantly towards Sheik's court. The two played agilely as if they've been playing the sport their whole lives. Marth and Pit were in fascinated awe.

"Oh my… they're so good," Pit commented, feeling his self-esteem decrease. He was confident at first, but it seemed like there were other people who were much better than him. It made him feel insecure now.

Marth sighed. What can you expect? He knew the royalties were skilled in mostly everything. He's certain they even knew how to sew and knit sweaters… those kinds of stuff you wouldn't expect them to know.

"Well, well, look who we have here!"

Ike strode towards Pit and Marth with Link tagging along, big grins on their faces. They were still happy about their little victory, obviously.

Marth rolled his eyes. "Are you stalking me or something? Why do I always see you everywhere?" Suddenly, Meta Knight popped out behind Ike, making Pit jump back in surprise.

"Me? Stalking _you_? You mental? I wouldn't bother wasting my time stalking a loser like you. Maybe you're the one who's stalking me," retorted Ike, his tone of voice a little different from the usual. It sounded rather… gay.

_Is he on drugs?_ Marth wondered while he stared at the purple-haired male in front of him. Actually, no, Link looked more like the one on drugs. He looked like a total dipshit. It kind of scared him. Who knows what a high-on-drugs Link could do.

"Uh… congratulations, Link. You were great back there." Marth wanted to vomit. He didn't like to lie.

Link's eyes glistened. "Really? Why, thanks, Marth! You were great too!" _Tch, yeah right,_ the prince wanted to say. He thought it better to keep his mouth shut.

"Where's our coach? Shouldn't he be here already?" Ike looked around. By coincidence, a pixilated Mr. Game & Watch appeared out of nowhere, a tennis racket already in hand.

_"Looking for me? Heehee. Alright, youngsters. Get your rackets and prepare for a quick single match. Find a partner to fight against then line up," _he spoke quickly, the words somewhat unclear due to his transmission.  
><em><br>_Ike's eyes automatically darted to Marth. "Hey there, partnuh," he teased in a cowboy accent, causing Marth's eyebrows to wrinkle in disgust.

"Don't talk to me," he replied. Ike made a face.

_"Is everyone done? Well then, let us star—"_

"Hold up, coach!"

Fox was running towards them at an incredibly fast pace, his mouth slightly curved. It was hard to distinguish whether he was smirking or scowling.  
>He wasn't alone though; Wolf caught up to him and growled at Fox. Fox bared his teeth and ran even faster. Wolf wasn't going to give up.<p>

Both of them were rivals. No one really knew why they were so hostile towards each other, but they weren't as intense as Smash High's famous rivalry between Ike and Marth. There were times when they treated each other as friends. People would wonder if they were already in good terms or were just bluffing… Their relationship was more of like a frienemy sort of thing.

Fox and Wolf abruptly stopped before Mr. Game & Watch. They were standing straight on both sides of the tennis coach, trying to win his respect.  
>"I'm sorry coach, our last club dismissed us late. And to make matters worse, the distance was extreme," explained Wolf. <em>He wasn't short of breath… unlike me, <em>Pit thought.

"He's right! It took us a loooong time to get here. Sorry 'bout that, coach. We still in the game?" Fox asked eagerly before shooting a glare at Wolf. Wolf glared back.

_"I understand. You are excused, both of you. Now go get your rackets or else none of you will take part."  
><em>  
>They immediately obeyed. Once they were ready, Fox stopped as if he had forgotten something.<p>

"Wait a moment… where's Falco?"

Just then, a blue bird fell from the sky, successfully landing behind Fox with grace. Everyone looked at him, bewildered.

"Fear not, my friend. I have arrived," Falco announced. Fox turned to him and grinned.

"Yo! Thought you died, bro," said Fox while he patted his friend's back roughly. Falco coughed and faced Mr. Game & Watch.

"Pardon my tardiness, coach. The last class I had with these two had me delayed. I apologize." Falco did a 90 degree bow, but Mr. Game & Watch wasn't pleased.

_"You may not play. I have already excused these two, even if they are running late already. It's past ten minutes of my time, and I don't accept your reason."_

Falco shrugged. "I am completely aware, coach. It is not my fault, but if that is what you wish, I will have to abide by it. Also, I have no plans on playing anyway… I need to catch my breath for a moment." He excused himself and sat on the far benches, a place that had a good view of the whole court.

Everyone knew Falco as Fox's best friend. They were like the dynamic duo. They were always seen spending time together which made everyone in school think they formed an alliance against Wolf. They were wrong, because Falco didn't side with neither Fox nor Wolf. Sure, he treated Fox as a close buddy, but when the two rivals collided, he'd prefer not to involve himself in their arguments. He found it pointless and both sides never win most of the time. He was perfectly neutral. Falco was just closer to Fox because he liked his company more than Wolf's. He thought Wolf was plain boring.

_"Hmm… since you are a lot, we can do doubles. Who's game?" _Mr. Game & Watch wagged his racket in the air like a lunatic.  
><em><br>_"Perfecto!"

Fox bounced towards Ike and struck a martial arts pose in front of Wolf. "I'll be with Ike here while you'll be teaming up with Marth. It's decided!"

Wolf flashed his teeth. "Alrighty! It's a fight between rivals. It's a great suggestion," he said. Link was being ignored, as usual. He was expecting more praises to come his way, but his fame had finally reached its end. Since Falco wasn't playing, he decided to watch too. He was tired from his victorious basketball game earlier, so he would rest as well.

The inseparable Zelda and Sheik were teaming up and were fighting against Meta Knight and Pit. The angel felt self-conscious, thinking if he might bring his teammate down. Meta Knight, on the other hand, didn't care about winning or losing.

_"One set, race to three! Zelda serves first. Begin!"_

Pit's heart was beating fast. He was to receive the princess' serve and it drove him nuts. A thousand thoughts raced across his mind, making him nervous all at once. _What if he missed? What if he hits it, but ends up being out?  
><em>  
>Zelda tossed the ball in the air and hit it gracefully, creating a spin which hit the center line. Pit mistook it for being out so he avoided the shot.<p>

_"15-0! Zelda's point!" _announced Mr. Game & Watch.

Pit's jaw tightened. "Darn it…" he muttered. He shot an apologetic glance at Meta Knight but the blue ball wasn't looking.

It was Zelda's serve again. The ball was airborne and she hit it, stronger this time. Pit caught it and hit it back, but it was out. His thoughts were becoming reality.

"No, please, no…" Pit was mumbling to himself while Meta Knight still didn't care.

_"30-0!"  
><em>  
>Marth was shocked. The facial expressions Zelda and Sheik had on were… serious.<strong> Dead<strong> serious. They looked so fierce and it seemed like they weren't going to show any mercy towards Pit and Meta Knight.

"Sweet Jesus…" Link was observing Zelda and her gameplay style. She was deadpan and her composure was calm. She was unbelievably good at tennis… Sheik was a pro too, nonetheless.

"Damn… I'm grateful I'm not playing against her," Link said to himself and continued to observe from his seat. The atmosphere was downright tense.  
>Zelda served. Pit missed once again, gaining a point for the other team. He wanted to destroy the racket he was holding.<p>

_"40-0!"  
><em>  
>Pit was already perspiring like hell. This was crazy hard for him, since he was battling the most famous students of Smash High, and Meta Knight wasn't saying anything. It was killing him.<p>

Meanwhile, Ike was on the sidelines, watching the battle. He could see how difficult it was for Pit, having to be humiliated again.

"Go, Pit! You can do it, just focus!"

The angel felt his heart skip a beat.  
><em>Did Ike just cheer for me?<br>_  
>Pit didn't bother to look back. He kept his eyes on the ball and his thoughts on the game. He wanted to prove to Ike that he could do it. That he could beat Zelda and Sheik. He tightened his grip on the racket and bent his knees.<p>

Zelda tossed the ball again and served with her usual spin. Pit straightened himself and received the shot, returning it in one brisk motion without hesitation. The ball bounced back on Zelda's court which was brought back to his court by the princess. Meta Knight reached his racket out and smashed it back but Sheik was faster. The ninja shot it away from Pit, causing the angel to chase after the ball. Miraculously, Pit reached it and returned it with a strong spin, leaving Zelda stunned after missing it by an inch.

Ike stood up, astonished. Link let out a 'whoa' while Marth smiled.

_That's it, Pit. Keep your head in the game._

_"40-15!"_ Mr. Game & Watch took note.

Pit was regaining his confidence and strength to win the match. He could do this.

* * *

><p>"Wow, just wow, that was a great match! Great game, you guys!" Link applauded. He faced Zelda, expecting her to look his way but she was attending to Sheik. He pouted sadly. <em>Stop being a hopeful ass, Link,<em> he reminded himself.

"Congratulations, Pit, Meta Knight," complimented Marth while the two stood there, faces flushing. As always, they weren't used to flattery.

"Thanks, Marth… I thought I wasn't going to make it." Pit scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly.

"You were really good."

Zelda entered the picture and smiled sweetly. "How long have you been playing tennis, Pit?"

Pit put a finger to his lips. "Um… not too long. I don't quite remember, actually…"

Sheik stared at him for a long time, making the angel flinch at the uneasiness. After some long analyzing, the ninja nodded as if he finally understood something.

"Good job back there, kid!"

All of a sudden, someone flung his arm around Pit's neck, causing him to stumble forward. Marth backed away and glowered at Ike.

"Watch it, you might hurt him." Ike ignored the blunette, as always.

Pit felt his face heat up. _OhmygodohmygodohmygoD**IKEISHUGGINGME. **_Okay, not maybe a hug, but. Still.

The older mussed the angel's brown locks. "You nailed it! I never knew you were good at tennis."

Pit sheepishly grinned. "Yeah… uh… thanks, Ike." Ike looked into his eyes and smirked.

"You're not bad, aren't you?" The purple-haired male patted Pit's back before preparing for the next match. The seraph was hypnotized. He stood still, unwavering, relishing that smirk and comment Ike just gave him. Marth was watching him in amusement while he straightened his clothes.

"You alright, Pit? You're… really red, you know," he said while Pit tried to hide his face from the others. Marth simply muffled a laugh.

"Why don't you take a rest?" The prince jogged for a few seconds before heading to the court with Wolf. Pit sat down next to Link and admired Ike from a distance, silently rooting for him.

_"Are you ready?" _inquired Mr. Game & Watch, excited for the second game. He couldn't wait to see this.

"Yes, coach," answered Wolf while Fox scoffed at him. Ike sneered at Marth from the other court.

"Bring it on, Fried Dumpling," he intimidated the blunette while Marth just gave him a straight stare.

"I told you not to talk to me, Steamed Tofu."

* * *

><p>"<em>40-40!"<em>

Sweat trickled down the faces of Ike and Marth. On the other hand, Fox and Wolf didn't seem to be perspiring at all. The intensity was amplified now; it was the last set already and they have been going from advantages to 40s and back.

"You're going down, Wolf!" yelled Fox across the court. Wolf hissed at him.

Ike bounced the ball on the ground thrice before throwing it in the air. He hit it hard with his racket, adding a spin to it. The ball shot right at Marth while he caught it with precision. It went over the net when Fox received it before it could bounce. Wolf moved to the front and returned it swiftly. The small battle between them was intense as they kept at it for several minutes when Wolf missed.

"Shit—Marth, heads up!"

Marth's eyes were glued to the ball the whole time, so he managed to catch it. It bounced towards Ike and he smashed it back when Wolf brought it to the other side, surprising Fox. Ike did not expect that would happen – the point was given to Marth's team.

_"Advantage, Marth and Wolf!" _Wolf rested his racket on his shoulder and faced Fox with a sense of pride.

"Who's going down again?" Fox stuck his tongue out and went back to his position.

Ike glanced at Marth on the other end of the court and saw him put his hair behind his ear which indicated that the blunette was bound to get serious. Ike squeezed the ball in his hand. Whether out of anger or nervousness, he didn't know. He just wanted to get the serve right.

He bounced the tennis ball once and tossed it up. He gathered all the strength he could muster within and delivered it through the ball, sending it flying at high-speed towards the two. Marth prepared to receive the ace and hit it as hard as he could. Fox decided not to catch it so he let Ike return it instead. Wolf thought not to disturb their small battle either, so they let Marth and Ike fight one-on-one.

Everyone's eyes were concentrated on the game. They were eager to know how it would come to an end – if Ike can make a surprise attack and bring it back to 40 again, or Marth will finally score and finish the match. It was hard to guess who would win.

Marth tried to remember how he had won that competition back in grade school. Ugh… he was pretty rusty now. He returned the shot and ran to the other side of the court. He needed to win this.

Ike swung his racket and the ball landed on Marth's court, making a confusing spin but Marth knew how to receive it. He executed a drop shot and prayed it would go in.

The ball sliced the air and soared above the net.

_It's out – it's out, dammit, _Ike repeated in his mind as he forced himself to move towards the ball – but he was completely rooted to the spot. He was _sure _it was out… but was it?

_It's an out,_ Marth thought to himself, already accepting the loss of his advantage. But why wasn't Ike moving? Shouldn't he be chasing after it while cursing out loud?

Ike got his feet to move. He ran to see if the ball was going to land on the inside of his court.

He lifted his racket, paused, and contemplated if he should hit it back, but it was too late – the ball successfully landed on the line, counting as in.

Gasps emerged from the benches on the side. The people who were watching remained astounded as they tried to decipher if the ball was in or out.

"Wow, did you see that?!" Link uttered in surprise.

"No, it was super fast! Was it in?" Pit asked, dying to know the outcome of the game.

"I think it was in," Falco stated as he narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Game & Watch raised his hand and pointed at Marth and Wolf. _"Point goes to Marth's team! The game is over, you may now shake hands and congratulate one another."  
><em>  
>Ike did not move an inch, and neither did Marth. They both could not believe the result. Wolf and Fox were already shaking their hands, but the two rivals stood where they were.<p>

"Marth? Ike? You guys okay?" asked Pit from afar in a loud voice, wondering why they weren't acting like they usually were. It wasn't… normal.

Marth was the first to snap out of his trance. "Line ball. I see."

"Damn lucky princess," Ike retorted as he walked past the blunette in annoyance. Marth did not react.

"That was awesome, good job guys!" Link clapped his hands together. Zelda and Sheik nodded at Marth, congratulating him for his victory.

_"So, who's up for badminton next?"_ Mr. Game & Watch asked while he waved his badminton racket at them. God knows where he got that thing again.

Falco stood up from the benches. "Not me." Then he dragged Fox and Wolf along with him who continued to argue at each other.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Zelda smiled while Sheik started walking to the badminton court. Meta Knight and Pit shrugged.

"Might as well, I guess," Link sighed wearily.

* * *

><p>I am sort of in need of reviews.. HA I kidd I kidd<br>lol wtf but yeah comment guys if you have any suggestions for plot twists or if any of you have violent reactions mhm (hope not tho)


End file.
